Show, Don't Tell
by Nolebucgrl
Summary: Phone sex operator Isabella Swan's, typical night takes a turn with her last phone call of the evening. Her sexy caller gives her more than she anticipated. What happens when real life collides with fantasy? Contest entry for the Control, Possess, Seduce Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, hello there! It's been a while, I know! Happy to report I got a job, albeit not THE job, but it will help until I find the right fit. Went on an interview yesterday so fingers crossed. Thank you for all the kind words and support! I appreciated it more than I can say.**

 **This was** **my entry for the Control, Possess, Seduce Contest. Few actually guessed it was me, which is fun, I think! Definitely stepped out of**  
 **my comfort area with this one! I hope you like it! And yes, I may write at least one more chapter, as I really enjoyed these two. Hopefully you will as well! Have fun and I'll see you soon with something or other! Love you all!**

Show, Don't Tell

"And then I wrap my lips around the head and swirl my tongue over you." Wait for it in three, two, one…

"Oh, Bella! God, baby." Moans and groans filled the line as he went over the edge. He was so predictable, but that was okay. I liked knowing what I was going to get. Regulars were my favorite.

"Thank you, sweet girl."

I smiled. He was the sweet one. "That sounded incredible, Jasper. You're so sexy."

"You really know how to make an old man feel good, Bella. Same time next week?"

"I'll be here. You have a great night and you call me back if that wife of yours doesn't take care of you like she should."

His rumbly laugh sounded through the phone. "Are you kidding? Maria's thrilled that I have you. Less work for her. If she knew where you lived, she'd send you some cookies."

I shook my head. It wasn't the first time he'd tried to ferret that information out of me, but no dice. Rule number one was you never give out your real information. I was already toeing that line by using my real first name, but they wanted sexy, and Bella fit the bill.

"Cookies are the last thing I need, Jasper. You have my share and I'll talk to you next week, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Bella."

"You're very welcome." I loved the polite ones who thanked me after they got off. It always made me grin.

I disconnected and logged our talk time to dispatch via instant messenger. A glance at my clock told me that I had about thirty minutes before I was due to log out for the evening. I could work longer, but tomorrow was Monday and it was back to the day job. I needed to be well-rested for the week ahead. I went back to polishing my toes. Jasper had interrupted before I'd put on my top coat. I got that done just as the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella, I have a call for you. Aro."

I fought the automatic eye roll, but told Angela to put the call through. Aro was another regular and I should be grateful, but his kink did nothing for me, which was a shame. I'd hoped to get off once before bed, and always hoped for that elusive call that would send me over the edge. Oh well. I clicked the timer on my computer as the call connected.

"Hi, Aro."

"Hi, Bella."

He was already breathing heavily. This wouldn't take long.

"What are you wearing?"

I glanced down at my ratty T-shirt and sleep shorts. That wasn't going to cut it for this one, but I knew the drill.

"I'm wearing that black lace teddy that you love on me, along with fishnets and the Louboutins."

Aro let out a loud moan and I heard the distinctive slapping sound of his hand moving on his dick.

"Can I see them?" he asked, his voice all high and breathless.

"Of course you can, baby." I paused a few seconds for dramatic effect. "I take off my heels and lift the right one to your face."

"Oh, God. The smell."

Yes, because feet and shoes smelled so wonderful. I didn't get it. Pretty sure I never would, since I found feet disgusting. But Aro didn't and it was my job to give him what he liked.

"Give it a kiss."

He let out a strangled groan. "Yes!" And I heard him pucker up. Who knew what he might be kissing over there? Oh well, it wasn't for me to judge.

"I slide my stocking-covered foot up your leg and press it to your cock."

"Oh yeah. Oh, God. So good."

I bit back a chuckle. It always amused me how men became inarticulate when they were about to get off. Then again, I would probably be the same way if I actually came for real on a call. I tended to only get a little pop of satisfaction if I used one of my toys. It was rare that I got that involved in the call, but I was glad when they did. That was the goal after all.

"I run my toes over you. You're so hard for me, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, so hard!"

He let out a stuttering noise as I gave him my other shoe and brought the other foot up to work him as well. I described how my silky stockings felt caressing his balls and cock for a few minutes as his moans got louder and breathier.

"I'm close!" he yelled.

It was time. "Do it, Aro. Come for me. Come in my pretty Louboutins."

That was the key that caused the eruption. "Oh, yes!"

"Look at all that come all over those pretty shoes." I made my voice sound like I found it sexy as hell, when in reality, if someone jerked off all over my eight hundred dollar pair of shoes, I'd be forced to stab them in the eye with the heel - wearing gloves, of course, because ew.

"So good!" Aro let out another groan as he came back to himself. "Such pretty shoes."

I knew what he wanted. "Why don't you try them on?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. I bet they look incredible on you."

"They do." He let out a soft huff. "I can feel my come between my toes."

Gross. "Sexy."

"Yes. Thank you, Bella. I'll talk to you soon."

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Aro."

I stopped the counter and sent 12:43 to Angela. Not bad. I'd finished up just in time for-

The phone rang. "Hey. I was about to log out."

"I know, but this guy is insistent about talking to you. He's new, and I tried to tell him that there were plenty of other girls, but he only wants you."

That was weird. "But he's new?"

"Yeah. And he's unlimited."

Unlimited? There was a good word. That meant he could talk as long as he wanted. He didn't buy blocks of time; we kept going until he was done, which meant it could be a long night for me, but also a profitable one. I glanced at my bedroom. What the hell? I could use the money.

"I'll take him." I grabbed my pen and black address book. "Name?"

"Anthony Masen."

I jotted that down. "Does he want anything specific? Any kink?"

"Just you."

Interesting. "Put him through."

I started the clock as the call connected. "Hello. This is Bella."

"Hi, Bella. I'd like you to call me Mr. Masen."

Well, okay, then. His voice was gorgeous, sexy, and smooth with rich undertones. "Okay, Mr. Masen. What are you looking for tonight?"

He laughed and a shiver ran through me at the sound. "We'll get to that. First, tell me about you."

That's right. He was new. When I didn't have guidelines as to what they liked, I just gave them what I really looked like. It made it easier to remember.

"I'm 5'4 with long brown hair and brown eyes. I've got a medium build, some curves, but I'm not fat. I have a 34C chest and my best friend says I have a bit of a bubble butt. It's not Kardashian level booty, but it's a decent handful."

I waited for the laugh that usually followed, but I didn't get one. Uh oh. Maybe he wanted Kardashian ass? I hated going in blind.

"You sound very sexy."

Phew. "Thank you."

"Tell me, Bella. Why phone sex?"

I got this question now and then. I usually answered one of two ways: either I'd say I was extremely horny and it was a fun adventure, or I'd say I was lonely and looked at it as a good way to meet someone and make both of us feel good. For some reason, I didn't want to do that this time. There was something no-nonsense about his tone that made me want to be honest.

"Extra money, primarily. I'm carrying some debt, and I want to pay off my student loan and credit cards."

"Your day job doesn't pay enough?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"It pays well, but I'd like to pay off the debt faster."

"I see. And working at a fast food joint or retail store isn't an option?"

I sighed. He sounded like my father. Or like my father would sound if he knew what I was doing for extra money. Well, no, he didn't exactly sound like that. He wasn't yelling at me or threatening to haul me back to Washington immediately so he could keep an eye on me. That would be more Charlie's style.

"I tried a few places, none of which worked with my schedule. And to be honest, going from a desk job to being on my feet for hours at a restaurant or store sounds exhausting. With this job, I get to come home, be comfortable, and make people feel good." What was wrong with that? A part of me wanted to disconnect on that note because Mr. Masen was sort of pissing me off. Only the fact that he could call and rat me out to Angela kept me from doing so. The customer was always right even when he was a judgmental jerk.

"I think I've made you angry. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to know why you do what you do."

I was slightly mollified by that. Curiosity, I understood. "Perhaps I should be asking why you're calling this line if you're so against it."

"Did I say I was against it?"

Crap. "No, not really. You just sounded judgmental."

"I apologize. I'm merely curious. You sound beautiful. You're clearly sexually adventurous. I'd expect you to be out on a date with your boyfriend, rather than catering to-" He broke off and blew out a breath. "Never mind. Anything I say will be construed an insult."

He was right about that. "It may sound weird to you, but I _like_ a lot of the guys I talk to. And while some are on the perverted side, they're all appreciative and most are kind. Some are lonely, some are just afraid to share their desires with the people they love for fear of disgust or judgment. They won't get that with me."

"None of the calls disgust you?"

Was he feeling me out? Aro flashed in my mind, but disgust wasn't really the right word for it. I didn't like his fetish, but I got it. I'd be truthful. "A few are weird, but I give them what they need anyway." Suddenly something occurred to me. "Are you afraid that whatever you want will turn me off?"

There was a pause before he let out a short laugh. "If you only knew."

Okay, so he was a freak. He had a great laugh. And voice. "I won't judge you."

"Not now, perhaps."

I waited, anxious to see if he'd say more. It was his dime, after all. Well, dollars, really.

"Is a…Bella, will you tell me what you like?"

I blinked, surprised at the change of subject, but I'd roll with it. That was what I was supposed to do.

"Sexually? Or in a man?"

He laughed. "Both, actually."

That was easy enough. I conjured up _his_ image. "I like a tall guy, around six feet or taller. Lean, but defined. Short, untamed hair. Light eyes." Green.

He laughed. "Sounds like you have someone in mind."

I did. "Maybe."

"Your boyfriend?"

If only. "God, no. I don't think he knows I'm alive."

He laughed. I shivered at the sound again.

"Oh, I doubt that."

"You'd be surprised," I murmured, pushing thoughts of Edward away. Thoughts of him were for later, when I was alone in bed. I needed to focus on Mr. Masen right now.

"Perhaps. So what do you like sexually?"

What I liked was when my caller cared enough to ask that question. "I love oral sex."

"Giving or receiving?" he asked before laughing again. "Let me guess - both."

That was the typical answer, but I gave him more. "Yes, but I prefer getting more than giving, if I'm being honest."

He chuckled again. "Please be honest. I find it refreshing. What else?"

Why not tell him? It might get us past the question and answer portion of the call. We'd been at it for at least 20 minutes with no move toward actual sex. That was rare, although it did happen now and then. We had some lonely hearts callers who just liked to chat about anything from their day to religion and politics. Mr. Masen didn't strike me as a time waster, though. He had an end goal in mind and I was anxious to see what it was.

"The truth is I kind of like to be a little submissive."

He let out a little groan and I felt myself smiling. "Not like kneeling at your feet, assuming the position, if that's what you were thinking."

"No. That doesn't appeal to me."

"What does?" I really wanted to know.

"All in good time. Tell me what you _do_ mean."

Well, then. "I mean being tied up and taken. Just completely letting him have control, letting him do whatever he wants to me." Fantasy numero uno, thank you very much. Just talking about it got me hot.

A little hitch of his breath was the only sound I heard for several moments.

"So you like a powerful man, one who will take what he wants, who will make you want the same thing?"

Jesus. I felt the pull low in my belly at his words. "Yes."

"That happens to work very well for me, Bella." His voice dropped a little lower. God, what a great voice. He should be the phone sex operator. I'd call him.

"I'm glad." I really was. I felt good that I'd pleased him just by being honest about what I liked. "What else works for you?"

"You do."

I felt that pull again. Two little words shouldn't affect me so easily but for some reason, coming from him, they did. They didn't sound like a practiced line from him. I'd gotten used to those over the past few months, hell, I used them myself. He sounded genuine, though.

"Well, I'm all yours. What is it you want to do with me?" Time to get this call started so I wouldn't be a zombie tomorrow.

"I have a fantasy I want to discuss."

"What is your fantasy?" I really wanted to know. Hopefully it wasn't too freaky and was actually kind of hot. I looked at my bullet toy sitting next to me on the couch. I wanted to get off, and this guy had the voice to do it, if he wasn't too weird. We'd see.

"I'm the CEO of my company."

Of course he was. Naughty secretary here we come. That wasn't bad, though. Maybe he'd bend me over his desk and spank me before fucking me. That would do the trick. Hopefully he didn't want a blow job while he gave dictation. God, I hated that pun, and I'd used it more than once for this scenario.

"There's a woman who works for me. Her name is…well, we'll call her Bella for our purposes."

I smiled. "I think I can manage that." There were times when I had to be their wife, mother-in-law, mother, and plenty of other things. Being me was easy.

"I'm sure you can."

"So is she your secretary?"

He laughed that beautiful laugh. "No. I have what they call a personal assistant, but he's not my type."

Oops. I felt my cheeks heat. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

"That's okay, Bella. I imagine there are plenty of men with that particular fantasy. That just doesn't happen to be mine." The clock continued to tick on my computer. My next paycheck was going to be a good one.

"This woman, Bella, works in one of my departments. I've never spoken to her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Must be a big company." That wasn't a rare thing. I'd never spoken to _him_ either.

"I do well enough."

There was that laugh again. It made me tingle.

"So, she's untouchable then? Do you have rules against employees dating?" Plenty of the people at Cullen dated one another.

"Not exactly. Fraternization isn't encouraged, but it does happen now and then, but since I'm the CEO, I haven't approached her."

"So what's stopping you from talking to her? Forgive me if I'm wrong, Mr. Masen, but you don't seem like the type to let anything stand in the way of getting what you want."

"I'm not. There's just something about her. I want her in a way I've never wanted anyone before. Have you ever wanted someone that badly, Bella?"

God. Yes. I felt that pull again at his words. "Yes."

"And have you acted upon it?"

Damn. "No."

"Why not?"

It was weird how similar our situations were. "Because he's my boss. I'd rather dream from afar than lose my job because of an ill-advised attempt to seduce him."

He let out a little breath over the line. "Then you understand the situation I find myself in."

"Yes. All too well."

"Good. Then perhaps we can pretend, if only for tonight, that I'm your boss, and we can both take what we want from one another."

"I think that sounds incredible." It did. So much so that I found myself reaching for my toy. I was going to get off on this call by pretending that Mr. Masen was Edward Cullen.

"Good." He cleared his throat. "Isabella, Mr. Masen would like you in his office immediately to discuss the Tate matter."

Here we go. I slipped the bullet inside my shorts, placing it over my clit, and turning it on the low setting.

"Absolutely. I'll be right up."

I reached over and shuffled the pages of my Entertainment Weekly to add authenticity to my performance. I liked to be as real as I could be. Then I knocked on my coffee table.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes. Shut the door."

No please tacked on. All authority in that voice. It was sexy as hell. I shivered and turned up the speed on my bullet.

"Yes, sir. I brought the Tate file."

"That won't be necessary, Isabella."

Oh, I liked that. I actually did go by Isabella at work, so I felt like I really was in Edward Cullen's office.

"Sit down."

Again, not a request, but an order. So hot.

"I must apologize, Isabella. I've actually brought you here under false pretenses."

How should I play it? Let's try this. "You're not going to fire me, are you?"

He let out another chuckle. "No. HR would have called you if that were the case."

Of course. The execs didn't bother themselves with the peons. Silly Bella.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Then why am I here, sir?"

"You're here because I've noticed you around the office and I like what I see."

If only Edward Cullen would say those words to me.

"Thank you, sir. I try to be a good worker."

He laughed. " _I get out of my chair and come over to where you sit._ _I place my hand on your shoulder, and brush your hair off your neck_."

Goosebumps. Yes and please.

"I didn't say anything about your work, Isabella, although I'm sure you're a good worker."

"But you said-"

"That I like what I see. _I stroke a fingertip along the line of your jaw._ And I do, very much. You're a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, sir." Where in the hell did that hitch in my breath come from? I hadn't even needed to fake it.

"As you know, Isabella, I'm ruthless in the business world. I see what I want. And I take it."

See me. Take me. I turned my bullet up all the way. The guy wasn't even getting me naked yet and I was already wet.

"Yes, sir."

" _I come to stand in front of you, leaning against my desk._ When I make an acquisition, I investigate thoroughly before I decide if I'm going to make it mine for good. Don't you think that's a good business practice?"

"Yes, I do. It makes sense to know if you really want someone, or something, before you commit to it."

"So, you support my method?"

So much. I wanted him to investigate me.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Stand up, Isabella."

" _I walk around you, my eyes caressing every inch of your body."_

Good lord. I could feel his eyes on me. I tugged off my shorts and pulled the bullet out of the way. This conversation deserved my fingers. How I wished they were his.

"You're even lovelier up close."

"Thank you."

"But I require a bit more before I move ahead, Isabella."

He could ask me for anything and I'd give it. I pressed two fingers to my clit, finding it wet and swollen. I was so ready for him.

"What do you require, sir?"

"A taste. _I cup your face in my hand and brush my lips over yours_. Exquisite."

I'd never longed for a virtual kiss to be real before.

"So are you."

He laughed. "I'm glad you think so, Isabella. And I must say, that small taste of you is nearly enough for me to act on my interest in acquiring you, but I'm afraid I'm going to need a bit more."

Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? Stupid question.

"What more do you need?"

" _I slide my hands down your body, moving them down to cup your ass_. If I were buying a restaurant, I wouldn't purchase it after just sampling an appetizer. That wouldn't be good business, would it?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No. Maybe they only make one good appetizer."

"Exactly, Isabella. You understand me so well. I knew you would. I'm going to need to try something from the entire menu in order to know if I really want it. How does that sound to you?"

Like pure fucking heavenly torture. "I think it makes good business sense, Mr. Masen."

"It does, Isabella. _I push your jacket off your shoulders, unbuttoning that pretty little blouse._ I must admit, I've been dying to see what you wear underneath your smart clothes."

I smiled. He'd love what I did wear. "Well, sir, one of the reasons that I need a second job is because I have a weakness for pretty, silky things."

His breath hitched. "You do, do you?"

"Do you like my lacy light blue bra with the navy straps and little navy bow in the middle?" I asked coyly. I was totally wearing that bra tomorrow. Maybe I could trip in front of Mr. Cullen and somehow rip my shirt open.

"I like it very much, Isabella. Tell me, do you coordinate your underwear?"

I smiled. Hell yes, I did. "Why don't you see for yourself, Mr. Masen?"

"I believe I will. _I unzip your skirt and slide it down over your hips._ I've never told you how sexy I find you, have I, Isabella?"

"No, sir." God, he made me feel good.

"An oversight I plan on correcting multiple times tonight. I've spent many boring meetings thinking about what I'd like to do to you."

God help me, I was dying to know what he wanted to do to me.

"And I see that you do, indeed, match underneath your clothes. As you had no idea that we'd be having this meeting today, I feel the need to ask if you planned on anyone seeing this delightful ensemble?"

I thought about toying with him, to see what an angry, jealous Mr. Masen might do to me, but that might delay the pleasure that I so desperately wanted. My fingers were slick with my own need and it wouldn't be long before I came.

"No, sir. I just like to feel pretty and it makes me feel sexy and powerful to wear fancy underwear."

"Well, it does the job, Isabella. _I slide my hands up your body, lightly touching your legs, your knees, your hips. I stop at your panties, tracing a finger up the center."_

Oh, yes. I let out a moan at the image he was painting. I could see it. I could almost feel it. Maybe I should just break into Edward's office tomorrow and lie in wait, wearing nothing but my underwear. He probably wouldn't fire me, or if he did, he might fuck me first. It'd be worth it.

"Do you like that, Isabella?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, what is the name of this boss that you so desire?"

What was the harm in telling him? "Edward."

"I like that. You can call me Edward if you wish."

Oh, man, did I wish. "Thank you, sir. I mean, Edward."

"Yes, that's very good, Isabella. _I slip my finger underneath your panties, and feel how very wet you are for me._ You are wet for me, aren't you, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. So very wet." I pushed my middle finger inside of me, moaning, imagining it was his finger.

"Let me hear it."

It wasn't the first time I'd been asked such a thing, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. I wasn't sure if he actually could hear, but I put the phone down next to my lap and fingered myself. I was wet enough that I heard it, and hopefully he could. After about twenty seconds, I picked up the phone.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes." I could hear his breathing over the phone, and it sounded heavier. Perhaps he was getting close to coming himself.

"That was, quite simply, the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Thinking about me, about Edward, made you that wet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I did say that I needed to sample from the rest of the menu, and it sounds like dessert is ready for me."

Christ. He could devour me anytime he wanted.

"It is."

" _I pull your panties down your long, perfect legs, and push your legs apart._ Do you shave, Isabella?"

I hated that question since I had no idea what they preferred. I gave him the truth, though, just as I had all night long. "Yes."

"Good. Nothing in my way."

Phew. The last thing I wanted was to turn him off now, when I was ready to explode.

" _I lean forward and take a nice, long lick of your pussy, moving from bottom to top, flicking your clit with my tongue."_

Oh, yeah. That was it. "Edward!"

"Delicious, Isabella. _I guide you to my desk, pushing you down onto it and spreading your legs wide open._ So many times I've thought of you just like this, flushed, beautiful, waiting to be taken. You do want me to take you, don't you, Isabella?"

"Yes. Edward, please." I worked my clit feverishly. So close. So damn close.

" _I get on my knees and suck your clit into my mouth, nibbling gently as I slide a finger into your tight, wet pussy."_

That did it. The image of Edward, eating me out on his desk as I held onto his hair and guided him to where I wanted him, had me erupting. I came loud and hard - harder than I had in far too long.

His breathing was even louder when I finally came to my senses. "That was everything I hoped for. Thank you, Isabella."

Wait, what? "What about you? You didn't come yet, did you?"

He laughed. "No. This was about your fantasy. It happened to coincide well with one of mine."

That was sweet but weird. The man had spent a small fortune to talk to me but he wasn't going to get off?

"What about the main course? You didn't have any yet."

That delightful laugh sounded again. "I intend to have it all very soon, Bella. Trust me when I say that you made my evening. When do you work again?"

At least it sounded like he wanted more. "I'll be on tomorrow night after six, eastern."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Good night, Mr. Masen."

"Edward," he corrected with a chuckle.

"Edward."

I didn't want to disconnect but he was the one paying the bills. I stopped the clock, nearly goggling when I saw that we'd spent over an hour on the phone. Yes, it was a very good night for me. I not only got paid but I got off as well. Pure win.

"I'm telling you, Alice, it was awesome."

"I'm so jealous! I love unlimited calls! You don't have to watch the clock and keep telling them their time is up and asking if they want to extend. Nothing breaks the mood like interrupting a guy when he's about to bust a nut to ask if he wants to continue."

I laughed. "True, but that wouldn't have fazed this guy. He didn't even get off. He was all about me."

"Lucky bitch. My last call of the day ended with a blow job that he cut off just as he was coming. Like, I give you the satisfaction, but you won't even let me hear you finish? Rude!" Her pretty face was scrunched up comically.

"Yeah, those are annoying, but they're better than the ones who just hang up randomly. I always wonder what I did or said wrong."

She waved her hand. "Probably had their wife walk in the room. Happens all the time."

Good point. Alice would know.

"Yeah. Anyway, he asked if I was working tonight, so perhaps he's going to call again."

I wanted him to. I wanted to know that I made him feel as good as he did me.

Alice dug into her salad. We were eating our lunches on the roof of our office building. On nice days, we liked to come up and eat by the roof garden.

"Sounds like someone has a new regular! I should steal him from you like you stole Jasper from me!"

I laughed and nudged her arm. "I didn't steal Jasper. He just-"

"Called me weekly for a year, but one call with you, and suddenly he forgets all about Ariel."

I felt bad. Alice was the one who'd hooked me up with the job. "I didn't mean to take him away. I can steer him back to you if you want."

She shook her head. "I'm just teasing, Bella. I think it's great. Jasper needed someone that sounded a little sexier anyway. I have my hands full with the underaged pervs."

It was true. Alice had a young-sounding voice, so anyone that wanted teens got sent her way. She was plenty busy.

"Well, good. But you can't have Mr. Masen. He's mine."

"Don't you mean Edward?" she asked with a giggle. "I can't believe you got him to pretend to be the boss you've been lusting over for months."

"It was his idea! And it was hot as hell."

"Did you really get off?" she asked, studying me with her light gray eyes.

"Yeah."

"As I said, lucky bitch. I'm asking Ang to send me a mysterious unlimited man; the next one she gets is mine."

I smiled. "Okay by me. I already got my winner."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

She shook her head. "True. Okay, LB, which stands for Lucky Bitch and Lucky Bella, let's get back to work."

I stood and gathered my lunch. "Yeah. I guess we'd better get to it."

"Are you sure you don't want to stop off on the 33rd floor?" she asked with a smirk.

Edward Cullen's office was on the 33rd floor. "If only! I'm afraid office sex is going to have to wait for Mr. Masen's call tonight."

"Dare to dream, Lucky Bitch. Dare to dream."

"Isabella."

I looked up and worked up a smile for my supervisor, Jessica Stanley. I didn't much care for her but she was a decent boss.

"Yes, Jessica?"

"You're needed on the executive floor." I was? Why? I shot her a look and she just shrugged. "They didn't tell me why."

Well, that was good, I guess. They'd probably let my direct boss know if I was being let go. I grabbed my purse and headed to the elevator, trying to ignore the little butterflies in my stomach. Were those nerves over possibly losing my job, or were they still from last night, imagining what could happen if Edward Cullen knew I existed? I rubbed my sweaty palms on my skirt, trying to be discreet since there was a video camera in the elevator. I got out on the 33rd floor with my heart hammering in my chest.

A man was seated at a desk in front of the hallway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. My boss told me I was to come up here right away?"

"Ah, yes. One moment please." He picked up the phone and punched a number. "Miss Swan is here." He listened for a moment. "Okay, sir." He hung up the receiver. "You can go in."

"Okay." I took a step toward the hallway before I realized that I didn't know where I was going. "Where?"

"Mr. Cullen's office - all the way down the hallway."

Holy crap. I was meeting with Edward Cullen. Why? The butterflies in my stomach doubled as I walked slowly toward the office. The carpeting up here was way plusher than on my floor. At least if I was getting fired, the final walk down the halls would be cushy on my feet.

Man, I was a mess.

I knocked on the door at the end of the hallway that was marked Edward A.M. Cullen. That was odd. Did he have two middle names or did he have a thing for the morning? I had a thing for him, morning, noon, or night.

A faint, "Come in," sounded and I pushed open the door after I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Of course, the air immediately expelled out of my lungs at the sight of him. He was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it. He wore an Italian suit that probably cost more than half my salary. His hair was a myriad of colors, a riot of browns and blonds with some red mixed in for good measure. His green eyes were piercing, pinning me to my spot when they landed on me. He didn't smile, and his eyes moved over me. Something about the way he was looking at me made me think he was trying to see through my body and straight into my mind. He was completely disarming.

"Take a seat," he invited, not cracking a smile.

I walked over to the leather chair in front of his desk on suddenly-wobbly legs, sinking into the chair in relief when I didn't face-plant in front of the god himself. His hands clenched on his desk, before he folded them together. I had way too many fantasies about those hands, and found it hard to look away from them, until he cleared his throat.

I looked up at him, and tried to work up a smile. I was pretty sure it was more of a grimace, but at least I tried.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

His lips flashed in a bright grin for a moment before he stilled his expression. Wow, that was a killer smile. I wanted to see it again and again.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then opened them again, and pinned me with his gaze. "You're here to discuss the Tate matter."

I gasped once his words penetrated my skull. My mouth opened and closed several times but I couldn't find the words. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. No, I wanted him to open up and swallow me whole. Or maybe I should do it to him?

"How?" I asked when I finally was able to form a coherent word. I had to know how he'd found out.

He smiled. "The roof garden is where I go when I need some quiet time to think. A few weeks ago, I was up there, and heard you and your friend talking about your, uh, side business. When I saw it was you," he shrugged. "I had to find you for myself. You have no idea how many numbers I called before I found the right Bella."

I was flattered. And annoyed. "Just how many girls did you talk to?"

He laughed. "It only took a minute to figure out I didn't have the right Bella." His eyes met mine. "I didn't want anyone else."

Happiness moved through me. "Really?"

"Yes." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in an adorable way.

I wanted to bury my hands in that hair and pull his face to me and kiss him. It was then that I noticed the nameplate on his desk read Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He smirked when he saw where my eyes had landed.

"Cute."

"I thought so." He looked at me for several moments. "The ball's in your court, Ms. Swan. You can leave, and we can pretend that this never happened, or you can stay and make the fantasy a reality. I'm through wanting you from afar."

I stood and headed to the door without a word. He sighed behind me. Silly Edward. Did he really think I was going to leave? I flipped the lock on his office door before turning around to face him. The smile that moved across his face was blindingly beautiful as he stood up.

"Mr. Cullen, I believe you had some dick-tation for me?"

That gorgeous, sexy laugh of his rumbled out of his chest. "Drop the _tation_ part of that sentence and you've got it right."

He strode over and pinned me against the door, his face all the more beautiful up close. I reached out and finally, _finally_ touched him, tracing a finger along his jaw just as he'd done to me in the fantasy.

"Tell me, are you wearing the underwear you taunted me with last night?" he asked, sliding the jacket off my shoulders.

Thank God I was. "You'll have to check for yourself."

His smile flashed before he brushed his lips with mine. Just like in the call but even better. "I can't wait." He kissed me fully then, his tongue twisting with mine, as his sexy fingers popped the buttons on my blouse.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to keep you very, very late tonight, Miss Swan. I hope that won't cause you trouble at your other job?" His grin got wider when he pushed my shirt open and saw that I was indeed wearing the bra I'd described to him.

"I think I can manage a night off. For research purposes."

He laughed. "I'm all for helping your research. You need to make those calls as authentic as possible." His hands reached up to cup my breasts and I moaned at his touch.

"I guess Mr. Masen won't be calling me again," I managed as his hands moved down my body.

"Don't be so sure of that, Miss Swan. A lot can be said for discussing our fantasies before we live them." He cupped my ass and pulled me against him, letting me feel just how hard he was for me.

"From this day on, all your fantasies are mine. If I have to tie up your extension on nights that you're not with me, I'll do it."

I wasn't sure if that should turn me on or piss me off. It kind of did both. "Are you saying you want me to quit the phone line?"

"No. I'm saying that I want the real you, the one who told me exactly what she liked last night, and didn't run when I offered it to her today. Act with them, but be real for me."

Yes. "I can do that."

"I know you can." He kissed me again and I felt like my head was going to spin off. Damn, he was potent.

"I like the reality even better than the fantasy."

His grin flashed again. "Just wait, Miss Swan." He lifted me up and carried me over to his desk. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Maybe not but I was about to. My fantasies were about to become a reality. I had a lot of them, too.

"Don't tell me this time. Show me."

"I will."

For a girl who made part of her living with words, I was thrilled to give them up for action. Show time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm baaaaaack-ish. hehe At least with another chapter or two. Start a new job on the 18th, but waiting to hear on something I want even more as well. I don't know how much writing time I'll have as I adjust to new things and schedules, but I do promise to get back to it soon. This one is going to have at least one more chapter...gotta let Bella have her fantasy after all.**

 **T** **hank you for your response to this story. I'm having a blast with Bella's second job, hehe, and gave you a couple more callers for your enjoyment. Or whatever one gets from them. :) I had fun, though! This story is pretty much porn without a lot of plot, which is why it'll be on the short side, but I hope you have fun with it like I am. Know that I've missed you all, love you all, and appreciate you sticking with me! More to come, I promise :) Not sure on the timing, but I'll do my best to make it soon. Until then, stay happy and healthy and awesome. See you soon!**

Show, Don't Tell Chapter 2

"That's right, Emmett. Wrap those lips around Rosie. Get her real wet, because you know where she's going to be going." I fought off a smirk at the moan and slurping noises that filled the line at my words. Emmett really got into his scenarios.

"I'm ready. I'm ready for Rosie to fuck me."

Yeah, he named his strap-on after his wife. I didn't even want to know.

"Okay, Emmett, here it comes. I get behind you and press that thick, wet head against your ass."

He let out a loud groan, and I took him through the motions of fucking his ass. Hopefully he didn't notice how disconnected I felt tonight. I kept glancing at the clock. It was already after nine, and I hadn't heard from Edward yet. Where was he? Not that I could be sure he'd call. He'd said he was going to be in meetings all day today and he'd talk to me later. It was later, right?

No, I wasn't going to do this. I wasn't going to overthink things. Yes, I'd had the best sexual experience of my life yesterday, last night, late into the night. We'd fucked all over his office. It had been everything I'd ever hoped for and more. That was enough. Maybe it had to be. But I believed him when he said he wanted more. He had to. We'd only just begun to scratch the surface of our fantasies.

"Oh god, yes, Rosie, fuck me harder!"

I tried to focus back on Emmett, giving him the fucking of his lifetime. A few minutes later, he came with a loud string of curses and thanks to his Rosie.

"That sounded like it felt really good," I cooed at him.

"Oh, it did. Thank you, Bella. Rosie will be home soon, and she'd punish me if I came too early. It helps to get off with you first."

I bit back a giggle. Rosie was a real ball-buster. "Well, I'm happy to be of service. You be a good boy for your Rosie so you don't get a red ass."

He laughed. "Oh, it'll be red, but that's okay, I like it. You have a great night, Bella."

I shook my head. Nobody could say that this job was boring. "You too, Emmett. Talk to you soon."

"You bet."

I disconnected and sent my time to Angela. A good 34-minute call. No complaints there, except of course I'd wondered if Edward, er, Mr. Masen, had tried to call. My phone rang almost immediately, and I snatched it up before it even got to the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella. I have Marcus for you."

I bit back a sigh. I loved Marcus. If I was going to talk to anyone not named Edward, then I was glad it was him.

"Put him through."

"My sweet Bella! Tell me a story!"

I laughed at his high, excited voice. Usually this was where I told him that his stories were way better than mine, but not this time.

"Actually, Marcus, I have one for you."

He let out a girlish squeal and clapped his hands. "Really? Do tell, girl!"

"Remember the crush I have on my boss?"

He gasped. "The unrequited love? Is it not so unrequited?"

I laughed. "It isn't unrequited." I bit my lip. "We had sex in his office yesterday."

"Yes! I want to hear alllllll about it, Bella. Spill, girl! Was it as good as you imagined?"

My mind flashed to Edward, with his face buried between my legs as I lay spread out on his desk. Edward, sliding his gorgeous cock into me after he'd made me come several times on that very desk. Me, riding him in his desk chair. Me bent over the desk. Us on his leather couch. Us on the roof deck. I smiled. My special place with Alice would never be the same, and I couldn't be sorry for it.

"Better."

He squealed again. "Do tell!"

So I gave him a brief run-through, leaving out the part about Edward calling me at the phone line. That was just for us.

"Tell me about his cock. Was it huge? Did it tear up that sweet pussy?"

I snickered because I was fairly certain Marcus had never thought of a pussy as sweet or been near one to know if it was.

"It was gorgeous." It really was. "You know how penises are pretty ugly?"

"Bite your tongue!" he cried in horror.

I laughed. "I'm not trying to disparage your favorite organ, Marcus. I'm just saying, there are plenty of ugly cocks in the world. I'm sure you've had a few yourself."

He giggled. "Okay, maybe I have, but as long as they can fill me with come, I'm happy with them."

No joke. Marcus got way more dick than I did. I was practically a virgin compared to him. "Anyway, his is beautiful. Just a perfect size. Not some strange porn cock, just a perfect fit. I loved it."

He squealed again. "I'm so happy for you! When are you seeing him again?"

I shrugged. It was after ten already, so probably not tonight. "Hopefully tomorrow at work. He was out today."

"Aww, my sweet Bella, don't be down. There's no way he's one and done. He's your boss, for crying out loud!"

"I know." And I did. I knew with every fiber of my being that Edward and I had only just begun. "Enough about me. What have you been up to?"

"Welllllllll," he trilled, drawing it out as he was wont to do.

"You visited the bath house again, didn't you?"

He giggled. "Maybe! While you were getting ravished all over your boss's office, I was on my knees servicing many, many needy cocks."

I shook my head. Marcus got more action in a day than I'd had in a lifetime, I swear.

"How many is many?"

"Seven!" The glee in his voice could not be denied.

"You're such a cockslut, Marcus." He loved to be called that.

"I really, really am. Do you want to hear about them?"

I chuckled and sat back. "You know I do. How many did you suck, and how many did you fuck?"

Marcus gave me a play by play of his day, complete with him sticking a dildo up his ass and coming as he rhapsodized about the ten-incher he'd serviced to end his bath house visit. He came, happily, and told me that he couldn't wait to hear about my next rendezvous with my boss before he hung up.

I IMed Angie my time, which had gone over an hour and a half. Gotta love Marcus. She IMed me back before I could log out.

 **Don't log out. Anthony Masen is calling back in a few minutes-at least he said he was.**

It was my turn to squeal. I grabbed my toy and took off my shorts. I was more than ready for a real fantasy. A few minutes later, my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Somebody has a fan."

She didn't know the half of it. "Seems like."

"Mr. Masen, unlimited again. Have fun."

"I will. Thanks, Ang. Put him through."

"Hello."

"Hello, beautiful Bella."

Fuck, that voice! It made me want to do dirty things. And I would. I couldn't wait.

"Hello, Mr. Masen."

He chuckled. "Tonight you can just call me Edward."

"Edward." I let my voice caress his name the way he did mine. "I'm very glad to hear from you."

"Yes, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to miss you. You're a very popular girl tonight."

Damn. Of course he'd tried on a busy evening. Some nights I barely had any calls. "I'm sorry. I was really hoping you'd call."

"Were you?" he asked, sounding pleased. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No. I had a feeling you'd want more of me."

He laughed. "Always. Tell me, do they listen in on these calls?"

That was an odd question. "No, why?"

"I didn't want to get you into any trouble by saying anything that might be too revealing."

I smiled. He was so sweet. "No worries. It's a straight transfer from them to me."

"Good. Because I thought about you all day today. I missed you."

Those words went straight to my heart. "I missed you, too."

"I'm glad." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I stopped into the office early this morning, before my meetings, and I got hard just walking into the room. I saw you, us, everywhere I looked. I swear I could still smell you in there."

God, his words. Already I felt those tingles and tugs in my belly. "I take that to mean in a good way." I mean, he could be saying my pussy was pungent, which I didn't think it was, but that would be a problem.

He laughed. "I mean that in a very good way, Isabella. The best possible way. Although if my dick is going to have a Pavlovian response every time I'm in my office, I might have a bit of a problem."

I giggled. "It's only a problem if you don't have a ready and willing employee who's able to help you with that not-so-little issue."

"Hmm, that's a very good point. But your boss might wonder why I'm calling you up to my office every morning and keeping you until after the workday ends."

Damn it, that was a problem. "I guess I'll just have to stop by your office after the workday ends, then."

He chuckled. "That's one option."

I raised my brow. "And what's another?"

"You could meet me at my place Friday night and spend the weekend with me."

That was a way better option. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah? You won't be missing too much work?"

I laughed. "I don't have set hours, and I can consider it market research for future calls."

He growled. "Only future calls with me. Remember, I get the reality, they get the fantasy."

I shook my head. "How could I forget? You were on my mind for every single phone call tonight. Pretty sure I didn't give anybody my best."

He hummed. "Well, I can't say I'm overly sorry to hear that. Did you have any good calls?"

I smiled. "You really want to hear about that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not bothered by it, if that's what you're asking."

"Well, I did tell Marcus all about you."

"Marcus?" he asked, and despite his words, he had a little edge to his voice.

"Marcus is a connoisseur of cocks. He agrees with me that I got a good one to play with, and he should know, as he serviced seven of them just today."

"Seven?" Edward choked out, the sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh.

"I told you, he's a connoisseur! He knew I had a crush on you and was so excited to hear that I finally got to be with you. He ordered me to have a good story for our next call."

Edward chuckled. "Well, I guess we'll have to work on that. Wouldn't want to disappoint Marcus, would we?"

The edge I'd heard in his voice before was gone, but I wanted to check anyway. "You don't mind if I tell him about you, do you? It's not like he even knows your name…"

"I don't mind, Bella. I kind of love the thought of you talking about me, about what we do. I don't mind these guys knowing you're taken, to be sure."

I smirked at that. "Taken, am I?"

"Oh yes, Isabella. You're mine now. Just as I am yours."

Hell to the yes. Edward Cullen was mine. And I was his. Absolutely.

"All mine? There's no sexy exec to compete with?" I'd always pictured him with some corporate bitch ice-queen type. I didn't know why.

"There's nobody, Bella. Nobody but you. I haven't bothered to make time for a relationship since I took over for my father, and once I saw you, there wasn't going to be anybody else. Does that answer your question?"

God, yes, it did. The way he spoke those words, so authoritative and sexy. Yes, I was wet, again. Well, I'd pretty much been wet all day thinking about him, so this was nothing new, but still.

"Yes."

"Good. And do you know why I want to have you at my place all weekend long, Bella?"

I sort of had an idea, but I wanted to hear him say it. "No."

"Because I have a big, four-poster bed and if memory serves me, you have a thing for being tied up and taken. Did I remember that right?"

Christ. I let out a low moan and started to finger myself. I was wet as hell. "Yes. I do."

"I thought so. I have a very good memory, Bella. And a very good imagination. Would you like to hear what I want to do to you this weekend?"

"God, yes."

He laughed lightly. "Too bad. I'm leaving that for a surprise."

Damn it.

"But I thought we could talk about another fantasy first."

Oh really? That had my interest. "Do tell."

"I have a meeting in the conference room tomorrow afternoon. Have you ever seen the conference room, Isabella?"

Mmm, he was in work mode. I loved when he called me Isabella. "Not the corporate conference room, no."

"Well, it's in the corner of the building and has a wall of windows on two sides, overlooking the city. The desk itself seats around thirty people, I'd say. It's this long, oval, wooden table, polished to a high shine, dark cherry wood, sleek, expensive-looking."

It sounded amazing. "Sounds like a great meeting room."

"Oh, it is. It needs to be, because we spend hours in there discussing various properties and deciding what to acquire and what to pass on. It can be quite boring."

I heard a bit of a pout in his tone. "Poor baby."

He laughed. "Hey, I can't help it that I'd rather be listening to you moan than hearing Jenks drone on about profit margins."

I let out a small moan for his benefit as I started to touch myself. "I can't blame you there. My moans are far more interesting than profit margins."

He sighed. "I could spread you out on that desk and fuck you in every position we could think of. We could move down the desk with each position, making sure to christen the whole thing."

Fuck and yes. "Edward, please," I moaned as I started stroking my clit faster.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Isabella? Having your body slide all over that shiny desk, leaving indistinguishable prints with your ass, your breasts…every part of you."

"God, yes." I pictured myself spread out before Edward like a buffet, that hunger in his eyes burning only for me as he feasted on every part of my body. Had it been only yesterday that he'd done that on his very desk? God, I wanted him.

"Cheney fussing with his coffee, like he always does, moving it from one side to the other, with no idea that your perfect pussy had come right in that very spot only minutes before."

Edward was breathing heavily now, as was I, because damn, did I want to desecrate that entire office and have every executive completely clueless that Edward and I had fucked all over that room.

"You sit at the head of that table, don't you?"

"Yes." His voice was rougher, deeper now. I knew he was seeing us in that room just as clearly as I was. "I'm seated facing the windows so I can enjoy the view even when I'm not enjoying the meeting."

That sounded perfect. "I'd like nothing better than to be hiding under that table when everyone came in."

He let out a moan. "Isabella, you are a naughty girl."

I giggled as I put my toy on my clit and let it rip at the highest setting. I need to come now. And again several times before I was done with him.

"Could I fit under that table without anyone knowing? There must be plenty of room under there."

He laughed breathlessly. "You'd probably have to crawl around a bit, dodging bodies as they sat down, but yes, it could be done."

"You're picturing me down on my knees, sneaking around that table, aren't you?" I asked, not hiding my amusement at his obvious love for that image.

"God, yes. Bella…"

"Because you know what I'm going to do once that meeting starts and Jenks begins his boring profit-margin droning, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going settle between your legs and reach up and unzip your pants as quietly as I possibly can."

"You'd have to be very quiet," Edward warned.

I laughed. "I don't think I'm the one we have to worry about here. You're the one who's going to have to be very quiet when I slip your beautiful cock out of your pants and stroke it. Do you think you'd hear a word Jenks said once you felt my hands on you, Mr. Masen?"

"Probably not. He could send me a memo after the meeting."

I snickered at that. "How very irresponsible of you, Mr. CEO. What do you think would happen when you felt my lips wrap around that beautiful cock of yours, when you felt my hot, wet mouth moving up and down on you? Could you keep quiet then? Could Mr. Crowley get your attention when he discussed the Tate property?"

He blew out a breath. "There is no Tate property. But I feel obliged to find one after these calls. Perhaps you can work on the Tate matter for me. We could conference about it daily. In person, of course."

I grinned as I pictured Jessica's face if Edward and I were to conference daily. "Somehow I think that might get people talking. You execs don't tend to meet with people of my ilk."

"An oversight that needs to be corrected immediately. Perhaps we need to have some corporate _bonding_ exercises. What do you say, Isabella? Would you like to _bond_ with me?"

His emphasis on the bond words wasn't lost on me. It made me shiver with desire. "I can think of nothing I'd like more than _bonding_ with you, Mr. Masen."

He groaned. "This weekend, Bella. We'll do all sorts of _bonding_ then, I promise you."

Damn. I was so ready to come. "I look forward to it, Edward. But right now, I believe I'm blowing you under a conference room table with thirty or so execs having no idea that my lips are wrapped around your perfect cock."

"No idea," he grunted.

"And they have no idea that I'm not wearing any panties underneath my skirt."

"You're not?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Oh, no, I'm not. And I'm reaching down and touching myself while I work your cock with my lips and tongue."

"Yes, Bella. Isabella. Touch yourself."

I loved the command in his tone.

"I am, Edward. Can you picture it? Me, on my knees, sucking your cock while I finger my pussy? Then, I reach up and stroke you with my wet fingers. You'd know, wouldn't you? You'd know how they got wet, that I was rubbing my pussy juice on you?"

"Fuck! Yes, I'd know. I'd smell you and hear you, even in that room full of men and women. I'd know how turned on you were."

I smiled. "Mmm, yes, you would. And I'd stroke you for a few moments before I wrapped my lips back around you, so that I could taste us both at the same time."

That did it. He yelled my name as he came, and I let myself fly along with him. It was a good minute before I could see straight again, before my body stopped moving and I was capable of speaking.

"Wow."

His beautiful laugh filled the line. "Wow is right. There's no way in hell I could ever have you blowing me during a meeting. Everybody would know."

I giggled. "I know, but it's sure fun to think about. That should get you through your meeting tomorrow, shouldn't it?"

"It will no doubt be the most uncomfortable meeting of my life, but it'll totally be worth it."

I laughed again. "You're going to look underneath that table when you go to that meeting, aren't you?"

"Of course! You never know who could be lurking. Maybe I'm not the only perverted one."

That had me dying. "Imagine if I ran into a secretary or personal assistant or two under there?"

He moaned. "That opens up a whole new world of possibilities, Bella. Now I'm picturing Tyler's assistant touching you while you blow me. Have you ever been with a woman?"

I shook my head. He was such a guy. "Only Alice."

"What?" he asked, his voice squeaking.

I laughed my ass off at his reaction. "Not for real. Occasionally some of the callers want two girls. We've had a virtual threesome, but that's it."

"How was that?" he asked. Of course he did.

I snickered at the memory. "It was amusing. There we were, both breathing heavily and talking about what we were going to do with each other, while texting one another our real reactions. She was quite put out that I was the one who got cock while she had to lick both of us."

He chuckled. "I guess it's not quite as hot on your end."

No, it wasn't. "We had fun, though, such as it was."

"I bet. Well, I don't really want to share you anyway, even with a horny PA."

I grinned. "That's a good thing, because I always prefer one-on-one."

"Me, too. And I can't wait to be one-on-one with you this weekend. All weekend."

I shivered at the promise in his words. "Me either."

He sighed. "It's getting pretty late, and we both have busy days ahead tomorrow. I should let you go."

Yeah, he should. It was after midnight, and usually I was sound asleep by now. But it was totally worth staying up for him.

"I suppose you should."

He laughed. "I know; you sound about as happy about it as I am. But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You will?" That made me feel good all over.

"One way or another, Bella, I will. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Edward. Good-bye."

I logged out immediately after sending my time to Angela. I grabbed my cell and headed toward my bedroom. My phone rang in my hand. I smiled when I saw the number he'd programmed in yesterday.

"Edward?"

"I just wanted to say good night to my girl."

Now my heart was fluttering instead of my pussy. "You know, you don't have to call the phone line to talk to me. We can always talk on our cells." I snuggled into my bed, holding the phone to my ear.

"I know, but I kind of like the idea of both. I can talk dirty to my Bella there and sweet to my Isabella here."

The man made me melt. "You were sweet there, too."

"And I'll be dirty here sometimes." He laughed. "Why limit ourselves? What we have works, doesn't it?"

Without a doubt. "Yes, it does."

"Good. And I really just wanted to thank you for tonight. You made a long day a lot better, and I'm already looking forward to that conference room tomorrow."

I laughed. "I'll be thinking of you in that meeting, wishing I was there to make it more exciting for you."

"Me, too. I'm going to have to wear loose-fitting pants tomorrow."

Ha! "Edward Cullen in sweats at the office. I'd love to see that."

He chuckled. "No, you wouldn't. You love my suits."

That was true, I did. "Just how much spying did you do on that roof?"

"Enough, baby. Enough to give me the balls to find you, so I'm very grateful that you and Alice like to talk inappropriately at work."

I giggled. "It's lunchtime, so it's not inappropriate."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's never inappropriate."

Somehow I knew that. "Perv."

"You like pervs, though. Clearly."

I couldn't deny it. "True." I couldn't keep from yawning.

"Sorry, baby. I kept you up late. Get some rest."

"I want to stay up…"

"No. You need your rest for this weekend."

I shivered at the promise in his voice. "You're teasing me."

"It's only teasing if I don't plan to follow through, and I can assure you that I do."

I couldn't argue with that. "Can't wait."

"Me either. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

In a couple of days, I'd say that to him from the next pillow. I really couldn't wait.

Xoxoxoxoxox

"Damn, LB, your life is like a porno!"

"Shh!" I smacked Alice and looked around the roof deck. Thankfully we appeared to be alone. Although I'd thought we were alone all those times that Edward overheard us.

"Come on! You can't blame me. I mean, his office, this deck? Wait a minute, where on this deck?"

I grinned as I glanced at where she was sitting, making her jump up and brush her ass off.

"Eww! Sex germs!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, you've done a lot worse than sit where sex happened. Plus, it wasn't there."

Alice grinned. "True. Still, I hate you. How many times have I fantasized about one of my callers falling in love with me, being rich and handsome and sweeping me off my feet? And it fucking happened to you! I'd hate you if I didn't love you so much." She stuck her lip out in a pretty pout, and I hugged her.

"Love you too, Al. And while I might have gotten some of that, I'd hardly say we were in love yet. We're in lust, for sure. And like. But we don't know each other that well yet."

"You should get to know one another pretty well this weekend." She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Yeah." I felt myself heating up at just the thought of that. "He won't tell me what he has planned."

"Good for him." Her gray eyes twinkled at me. "You need someone to take charge and surprise you now and then."

She knew me quite well. "I can't wait to find out."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, he'll pay to call and sex you up over the phone. Best of all worlds, LB."

I cringed a bit. "You don't think it's wrong? Like, shouldn't we just have phone sex on our cells without him paying? I feel kinda bad."

Alice shook her head. "First, the man has more money than God, so don't feel bad if he spends a little bit to talk to you. Second, it's how you two got together, sort of, which makes it your thing, which makes it fine. Third, you need the money. Win, win, and win."

I had to laugh at her logic. "But isn't it kind of like he's paying me to-"

"Paying you to listen to his fantasies, just like everyone else you talk to does. He's not paying you for sex."

"I guess. I just feel bad that he's running up all these charges talking to me."

"Look at it this way. It's cheaper than one of those fancy dinners he'll likely take you to one day."

I smiled at that. "Good point."

"You've done things a bit backwards, but so what. You're satisfied, he's satisfied, you've got a permanent smile on your face, and I imagine that he does as well. Don't look a gift sexing in the mouth, LB."

I burst out laughing. "That is not a phrase."

She giggled. "No, but you get the point. No guilt. If he doesn't want to pay to talk to you, he'll call your cell. End of. Now, let's talk about what you should pack this weekend. I'm thinking skimpy…"

And she was off, but in true Alice form, she'd made me feel better. Other people might find our relationship weird, but it worked for us. That was what mattered.

Xoxoxoxox

"Good news, Isabella."

I glanced up from my computer monitor at Jessica Stanley, who'd planted herself outside my cubicle. "What's that?"

"The powers that be have decided to move ahead on the Sturgis property."

I raised a brow at that. We'd thought it would be a long shot when I found it but had decided to submit it for the new high-rise condo development anyway. "Really?"

"Really. Apparently there's some kind of meeting today to discuss the acquisition, so they'd like a little feedback from you before the meeting. You're wanted up on thirty-three."

Oh, I just bet I was wanted on thirty-three. I felt my body start to flush as I got to my feet. "Guess I'd better go give my input."

Something was going to be input, all right. Edward's dick into my pussy. Yes, please. I hurried to the elevator and tried to hide my grin as I hit the button for Edward's floor. I got off and started down the hallway when the PA called out to me.

"You're wanted in the conference room on thirty-two, Miss Swan."

The conference room. No way. He couldn't actually mean for me to hide under the table, could he? Would I? I didn't know, but my ass was already in the elevator and headed down before he'd finished speaking, so maybe I was? Good God, what was wrong with me? I felt all flushed and crazy. I'd never been afraid of my sexuality, but Edward was bringing out a whole new side to me. Apparently an exhibitionistic side that I wasn't aware of.

The elevator opened, and I headed to the right, where the conference room was clearly marked. I let out a gasp when I stepped into it. Edward hadn't done it justice. Yes, there was a large oval cherry desk and a wall of windows, but the room was gorgeous. There were about twenty-five plush beige chairs that my ass was just dying to sit in, a deep-brown plush carpet, brown wood walls that looked almost like pillars. Yes, I wanted to live in this room. And have lots of sex in it. That went without saying, though.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?"

I turned and saw Edward standing over in the corner, next to the window. The view of him was even better than the view of the city. He was in a black suit-perfectly fitted, of course-and had a green tie on that matched his eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Lots of things, actually."

He raised a brow and smirked. "Oh yeah? Such as?"

"Such as, I hope you're not overly attached to your chair, because I'm going to steal it. You don't think they'll notice that I'm suddenly sitting in a gorgeous comfortable recliner-like chair, do you? I can just throw some crappy upholstery on it and pass it off as my old chair."

He laughed as he took a step toward me. "I think they'd notice, but we could get you a new chair if you need one."

I shook my head. "Oh no. It's this or nothing." I sat in one, and damn, it was comfortable. "Yep, I'm ruined for all other chairs."

He laughed and hauled me to my feet, pulling me into his arms for a searing kiss that I felt all the way to my toes.

"Well, that was one way to keep me from stealing your chair," I managed when I could find my tongue.

"The best way." He ran his hands down my body and squeezed my ass. "Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I glanced around the room and looked back at him, biting my lip. "Um, Edward, I know we talked about the whole hiding-under-the-desk thing, but do you really think we should? I mean, you won't get fired if we get caught, but I surely would, and even if I wasn't, I'd be like a kept woman, the office whore or something, and I don't think I could deal with that. It would be fun to blow you under the desk with people in here, don't get me wrong, but I really need my job."

His smile kept getting wider with every word I uttered.

"What?"

"I didn't ask you up here so you could hide under the desk."

"Really? That's good." Although a small part of me was disappointed. Man, I had issues.

Edward laughed and gave me another hot kiss. "You look like you're upset about that."

"Well, I mean, I want you to want me under the desk, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Bella, I do." He pulled me closer, and I felt his cock. Yes, he was hard. "Clearly, I do, but we'll save that for when there's nobody in here."

I blew out a breath, mostly relieved. "Okay. That works. So why am I here?"

"I thought Jessica told you. To talk about the Sturgis property."

"That's for real?"

He laughed as I stared at him in disbelief. "Why wouldn't it be? It's a good idea. We have to get with the city on the zoning, but that's not too bad."

"It's already zoned commercial, so I was thinking you could propose a live-work complex, some commercial and retail on the lower floors, the residential upper, parking in between."

"I love it. And you're right; with us adding a commercial element, it'll probably be easier to get approvals. I'm going to get the architect on it and wondered if you'd like to consult?"

"Really? Me?" I was thrilled, but a part of me was worried. "You're not just doing this because we're…whatever we are, are you?"

He shook his head. "Bella, I don't fuck with my business. I've looked over proposals from everybody in your department, and yours was the best. I didn't even know whose it was before I chose it, so no. It has nothing to do with us being together. I promise." His voice and his eyes reflected his sincerity.

"Okay, good. But we could have discussed this in a minute phone call."

He grinned. "True. But I wanted to see you. Here. Looking like that."

"How do I look?"

"Excited. Happy. Intrigued. And a bit nervous."

Damn. He nailed it. "You know me well."

"Not yet, but I'm getting there." He squeezed my ass again. "Now, we do have about thirty minutes before the meeting."

"Do we?" I rubbed myself against him like a cat in heat, which I totally was. "What should we do with that time?"

"Well, you happen to be standing right where Jenks usually sits."

I laughed as I glanced at the desk behind me. "Is that so?"

"Yes." He lifted me and set me down right there. "And I think I should reward you for your hard work."

"I love when my work is recognized, especially when it's hard," I told him, giggling at the grin he flashed me as he got down on his knees in front of me.

"I'll show you hard in a minute, Miss Swan. First, I need to see what pretty, lacy thing you're wearing underneath that skirt." He pushed my legs open as far as my skirt allowed, which wasn't much. He frowned but then grinned as he stood and lifted me, pulling my skirt up before he sat me back down.

I let out a little yelp as my ass and legs hit the cold, shiny table.

"A little cold, baby? I can help with that." He kissed my inner left thigh and hummed. "Mmm, purple lace. Pretty." He reached up and slid my underwear down my legs. "Let's see about warming you up."

And without further ado, his tongue found my clit, and yeah, I wasn't cold anymore. I was rutting against him, pulling his hair as he sucked, nibbled, licked, and fucked me with his tongue. I did my best not to scream his name, but I definitely moaned and thrashed against him while he worked me over. He slid two fingers inside me and hit my spot right as he sucked my clit into his mouth and sent me flying.

"Jesus Christ, Edward. That was amazing," I managed when I finally came down.

"Yes, it was." He smiled as he licked his lips and got to his feet, lifting me off the desk. I watched with interest as he bent down to study the place where I'd been sitting.

"What?"

"I can totally see your ass print," he said, grinning at me as he swatted said ass lightly. "I love it."

"Oh, God. We should clean it off. Where's the Windex?"

He shook his head and picked me back up, carrying me over toward the windows. "Oh no, Miss Swan. That ass print is staying there for posterity. Posterity, get it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he put me down in front of one of the windows. "You're a weirdo, Cullen."

"Yes, but I'm your weirdo. Stay there." He walked away and plopped down in what I presumed was his chair, because it was at the head of the table and faced the windows.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking something. Shift about a foot to the left. Your left."

I shrugged and did what he asked. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Perfect." He got up then and came over to me, unbuttoning his pants as he did. Perfect indeed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, one of my other fantasies is fucking you against the window."

I glanced outside and then back at him as he stopped in front of me, his pants and boxers down around his knees. "We're not that far from other buildings." But it was hard to care when his hard cock was pointed at me.

"The windows are tinted from the outside. Nobody can see in." He lifted my skirt and me and pressed me back against the glass, making me squeal as my ass was once again pressed against a cold surface. "And even if they could, would you really care?" he asked as he slowly slid his hard cock inside me.

I could safely say the answer was no. "You want my ass print on the window where you can see it, don't you?"

"You're a smart woman, Miss Swan." He nipped my lip. "Put your hands flat against the window, too. Over your head."

It was awkward, having my elbows stick out when I did it, but I did. I loved that he wanted to be looking at my prints while the meeting went on. I could only hope he was the only one who noticed them.

It didn't take long to stop worrying about it, though, because his cock got to work, slowly moving in and out of me. He hefted me a little higher so that he was driving his cock into me at an angle, and it was fantastic. I moaned as he moved faster, driving me into the window. My hands came off the glass and found his shoulders, where I held on for dear life as his cock pounded inside me.

I wrapped my legs around him as tightly as I could, pulling him in with my feet on his ass, guiding him to fuck me harder and faster.

"Bella. So amazing. Even better than I dreamed," he said as he slid in and out, faster and faster.

It didn't take long before I was coming apart around him, and he spilled inside me seconds later.

"Good Lord," I managed, trying to catch my breath and find my legs.

Edward laughed as he helped me stand, pulling my skirt down. "This is easily going to be my favorite meeting ever."

I followed his gaze, and yeah, if you looked closely, you could see smudges on the window.

"I hope the cleaning crew doesn't get reprimanded," I told him, doing my best to straighten my clothes so I didn't appear to have been ravished in the conference room. Alice would take one look at me and know, but hopefully the rest of my department wouldn't.

"They won't. In fact, if they leave it this way, I'll give them a raise." He pressed his lips to mine in a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you for letting me live out my fantasy, Bella."

"Anytime, Edward."

He shook his head. "No, the next one is all yours. I only hope I can make it half as good for you as you have for me."

"I have every faith that you can. Should I bring anything special with me this weekend?"

He smiled and kissed me again. "Just you. And something to wear to dinner. I want to take you out. I realize that I haven't done that yet." His face fell a little. "I'm sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry for? All the orgasms you've given me?"

He shook his head. "No. But I should have given them to you after I took you out a few times."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You weren't spying on me and Alice today, were you?"

He shook his head. "No. Why? Should I have been?"

I laughed at that. "Not really. We just talked about how this isn't a normal way to meet, but it works for us. Don't feel bad about anything we've done. I don't." Or I won't, now. Neither one of us needed that. We'd started in an unorthodox fashion, but we were on the same page, and that was what mattered.

"Okay. And you don't mind that I'm going to tie up your whole weekend, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at his use of that phrase. "I won't mind being tied up all weekend."

A smirk came over his face, and he laughed. "I don't know about all weekend, but definitely a big part of it."

Oh yes, shivers down my spine. "Really?"

"You'll see, baby. Bring a dress and whatever sexy things you'd like me to see, but you won't be wearing them for long."

That worked very well for me. "I can manage that."

"Good. Now you'd better go if you don't want anyone matching these mysterious prints to that fine ass of yours."

I laughed as I reached for my panties, which were lying on the desk near where he'd eaten me out. Edward grabbed them before I could and tucked them into his suit pocket.

"Oh no, these are for me. Another reminder."

"You're such a pervert."

"Yes, but I'm your pervert." He kissed me again. "You know, if we do go ahead on this Sturgis deal, you and I might have to work together very closely."

I laughed as I rubbed my breasts against his chest. "I would love to work closely with you."

"Me, too." Another kiss, and he glanced at his watch. "I'll talk to you tonight."

I grinned as I walked with him to the door. "Yes, I want to hear all about the meeting."

He chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell you all about it. Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Best meeting ever. Though if Edward was right and the deal went through, maybe we'd have to have more. I couldn't wait, for that or the weekend. All tied up indeed!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all! Long time no see, I know! And I've heard from a few of you wondering where in the hell I was. As stated, I had to find and start a new job, and still have to find a new place to live, so there's a lot happening. During training, I had to commute and that shit just wiped me out. So I didn't write at all for a good six weeks. And that sucked, but I'm home again and things are better, so I eeked out time to write this chapter. And no, it's not their weekend yet. Edward had other pervy ideas and I had to run with them. Next chapter, which I intend to write next weekend (did 16 hours of OT this week and need a break today) will be the weekend, or start thereof. But this is a bit of fun and a fantasy I thought they both might kind of have, so I went with it. Hopefully you like it.**

 **I won't be another three months, I promise. Going to do my best to be back in two weeks. As always, though, I'm not going anywhere and I will finish what I started, even if it's just porny good time fun like this one. Thanks for the love, patience, and support. See you soon!**

Show Chapter 3

"That's right, sweetheart. Put your hand on the base of your cock and move it up and down for me. Just like that."

"Like that, Momma?"

I shuddered. I hated the mother/son calls, but it was what it was. They weren't the worst that I had to do, and I could be grateful for that.

"Just like that, sweet boy. Do you like how that feels?"

"Yes, Momma. So good."

So I went through the motions of teaching my supposed son how to touch himself while I looked at my clothes. Packing for the weekend was way more interesting than the call I was on. What would Edward like to see on me? Very little, I knew that much. I grabbed the black-lace bra and panties. They'd be good to wear underneath the raspberry sweater dress I had planned for Friday night's dinner. It looked demure, until I put it on, when it hugged every inch of my body. Pair that with my black boots, and Friday night was done. What for Saturday?

"Momma, what's that white stuff?"

Jesus. "That's come, baby. Doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, so good."

Right. Anyway, back to the weekend. Saturday. I didn't know if he planned on us actually leaving the bedroom, but a girl couldn't go wrong with a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I got those, some yoga pants for Sunday, along with another tee and hoodie. Easy enough. The underthings were the most important.

"Thanks, Momma."

I focused back in, grabbing my phone to end the timer. "You're welcome, Michael. Have a great night."

I disconnected and sent Angie my time. **11:34 for Newton. Thanks a lot.** She knew I couldn't stand the guy.

 **Hey, could be worse. I sent Alice good old Alec.**

Oh, boy. I laughed and checked my phone, and sure enough, I had several bitching texts from Alice, complete with poop emojis, because yes, Alec was into poop play. No and thank you.

 **Never mind! Newton's all good. Thanks.**

I knew she'd laugh at that. I went back to my packing. Underthings. Oh! I could wear that cute little red baby doll I'd bought in a moment of weakness a few months back. I'd had no use for the thing, but it was just so cute. Yeah, that would work for Saturday night. And maybe just some sweet, virginal white cotton for a dichotomy to all the lace and silk? Why not. Worst-case scenario I could wear them home on Sunday. I grabbed a few more bras and panties for variety. We'd just see what the weekend brought and go accordingly.

After packing was done, I went back into the living room and pulled up my timer and IM on my laptop. I'd do another hour of calls before bed to make up for not getting any time on the weekend. Saturdays were hit or miss, but Sundays there were a lot of calls for whatever reason. I wasn't sure how one should take all the sex calls on church day, but I didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I took a quick blow job call, sent my 3:17 to Angela, and glanced at my phone. I knew I wasn't going to hear from Edward tonight. He had more meetings and a dinner, and I didn't expect him to call in since he was going to get the reality all weekend. The reality… Yum. I felt a little shiver go through me as I thought about what that reality might be.

I'd done the tied-up thing a couple of times in the past and been rather disappointed by them in retrospect. I mean, it was fine, being tied up and fucked, but there'd been none of the creativity, the teasing that I longed for. So far Edward had eclipsed every sexual fantasy I'd had about him, so I had high hopes this time, but I couldn't help but worry a little bit that it wouldn't be all that I imagined. And yes, I could tell him what I wanted, but that would defeat the purpose of giving up control in the first place.

My land line rang while I pondered it, and I answered.

"David Banner, wants someone in their 30s, blonde, big tits."

"Got it."

I took the call and launched into the fake description of myself when he asked what I looked like. He seemed to like it because his breathing was really heavy as he asked me to log on to pornhub and pull up some cumshot videos. Oh yeah, one of those. I did as he asked, and sure enough, he picked a video out and asked me to talk about what was happening in each shot. Well, it was an easy call. I didn't have to get creative at all as I talked about come landing in some chick's hair. I mean, really, who wanted that? I'd be hella pissed if Edward shot his load in my hair. I should let him know that before the weekend started, just in case.

While I was talking, my cell rang, showing downstairs was calling. Odd. I wasn't expecting anything, but maybe it was just for one of the neighbors. I asked Banner to give me a quick second, muting him while I answered. It was a no-no to put the customer on hold, but I had no choice.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Edward. I felt my whole body go warm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by on my way home. Can I come up?"

Shit. I needed to not have a whole conversation while I had someone on the line. "Sure, but I'm…"

"On the phone, yeah, I figured. It's fine. Just buzz me in."

"Okay."

I buzzed him in and disconnected, running to open the door before he came and knocked.

"I'm sorry about that, David."

"Not a problem. Now what's happening?"

I glanced back at my laptop. "Oh, there are three big dicks shoot loads all over her face. It's dripping down her nose, her chin, her eyelid…"

Edward walked in just as I said that, smirking at me as he closed the door. God, he looked sinful. Charcoal gray was the suit of the day, and he wore it well. His hair was all windblown and riotous, and his eyes were sparkling jade. God, I wanted him.

"Yes. Now what?"

I sighed and tore my eyes away from the beauty before me, instead taking in the come-drenched porn queen on my computer screen.

"Oh, that's a nice thick stream, landing right across her cheek."

David let out a moan, and I could tell that he was getting close. Good.

Edward wandered over to the couch and plopped down, loosening his tie as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "We're watching porn, huh? That's fun."

I bit back a laugh as he nibbled on my neck.

"Oh, look at that one, David. He shot it all over her lips, and it's dripping down her chin." I remembered what he was into now. "What if I made you lick it off of her pretty face? Swallow that big drip and lick all around those pouty red lips?"

Edward was chuckling silently against my skin as he sucked and licked along my jaw line. I was dying to kiss him.

"Oh yes! Yes!" David shouted, finally erupting at the images I continued to paint of him licking come off these random girls.

"Mmm, that sounded wonderful. You have a good night."

"You, too. Thanks, Bella."

I disconnected and pulled Edward's lips to mine, giving him a searing-hot kiss. "What are you doing here?" I asked when we came up for air.

"Well, apparently I'm watching porno with my girlfriend."

Oh, for God's sakes. I sighed and closed the website, sending Angela a quick IM with my time.

"You don't have to turn it off on my account," Edward said, kissing my ear. "Trust me when I tell you most men would be quite thrilled to come home and find their girl watching porn."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I wasn't watching porn. I was watching what the client wanted me to watch. If I were watching porn, it would not be that."

"Really, now? And what would you be watching?" That smirky smile flashed again. "Do tell."

I shook my head. "Humph. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know I would." He went back to kissing my neck, letting his hands trail down my arms, cupping my breasts. "Tell me, baby."

"Um…" I squirmed as his fingers moved over my rib cage. "I like the ones that tell stories, or try to. They make me laugh."

"Porn isn't supposed to be humorous, Isabella." He nipped behind my ear. "It's supposed to excite you."

"Well, it does that, too…I mean, sometimes. Not that I need it."

Not right now, when all my senses were on fire from his hands and lips.

"What do you need, Bella?"

That was easy. I turned and straddled his lap. "Just you." I pushed his suit jacket off and started unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

"I'm all yours."

"Darn right you are," I told him, kissing him hard.

His hand slipped underneath my shirt, and he started to pull it off me, just as my phone rang.

"Shit. Let me tell Ang I can't take it and log out."

"Wait." Edward stopped me, shaking his head. "Take it."

"What? Now?"

Something about the glint in his eyes had all of me getting hot. "Yes, now. I have another fantasy to play out."

I didn't know what exactly the fantasy was, but apparently it involved listening to his girlfriend have phone sex with another man. Strange, but hardly the strangest thing I'd ever heard. I kept my eyes on his as I answered.

"Hey, Ang."

"Hi. I have Paul Lahote for you. Five to forty."

Huh. Well, if I was going to take a call with Edward listening, this was the best kind to take.

"Okay, Ang."

Edward held up a hand.

"One second."

"Put it on speaker."

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. I guess he wanted to hear both ends of the call.

"I'm ready. Thanks, Angela."

The phone clicked, and I started the timer on my cell.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Paul. How have you been? Long time no talk."

He laughed. "I've been good. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Edward shot me a look at that, and I shook my head. "Playing a role," I mouthed at him.

"Speaker," he mouthed back.

Right. "Hey, Paul, do you mind if I put you on speaker? I know I'm going to need both hands free in order to talk to you." I poured the sexy into my voice, making my boyfriend laugh quietly.

I poked his chest, which, dear God, was beautiful. Nope, no distractions. Focus, Bella.

"Mmm, I like that. Do it, baby. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I always do with you, Paul. Give me a second."

I muted the phone and glared at Edward. "Don't you dare make a sound, no matter what he says."

Edward laughed. "Sweetheart, I'm going to be quiet as a mouse. You're the one who will be making the noise."

Well, of course I would. I'd have to pretend to get off with Paul. I wasn't sure why Edward wanted to watch that, but he was pretty open and supportive about me doing this job. Maybe he just wanted to see both sides of it. I couldn't fault him for that.

"Okay. Promise me."

He held up both of his hands. "Scout's honor, baby. I won't make a sound."

He looked trustworthy enough, except for those sparkling eyes of his. And that smirk. But damn it was cute.

I took a deep breath and unmuted the phone, flipping on the speaker. "Okay, Paul, I'm ready."

"Are you ready, baby? Is that pretty pussy nice and wet for me?"

I kept my eyes on Edward as I answered. "You know it is, honey."

Edward cocked a brow at that, and the next thing I knew, he'd slipped his fingers inside my shorts. Oh, hell. He didn't mean to…did he?

I shook my head as he held up two glistening fingers, nodding as if to say it was indeed true that I was wet. Of course I was. Edward was here, half dressed, and he'd driven me wild with his tongue and teeth just before Paul called.

"What are you wearing for me, baby?" Paul asked, his voice getting breathy. Paul was a straight sex call, the boyfriend fantasy, where he liked to orally pleasure me before we fucked in some fashion. That's why I was glad Edward was hearing this call instead of one of the weirder ones.

"Mmm, I'm wearing that sheer, white-lace teddy that you love so much on me. You can see my hard nipples through it, remember?"

No sooner had I said that than Edward lifted up my T-shirt to peek, shaking his head and holding his thumb and finger a little apart, as if to say that they weren't that hard. Well, they weren't yet, but with him staring at them, that likely wasn't to be the case for long.

"Yes! You know I love that on you, Bella. I love peeling it slowly off your body."

And with that, Edward lifted my T-shirt off my head and pulled down my shorts. They were my night clothes, and of course I wasn't wearing anything underneath. He grinned at me as he took in the sight of me naked on my couch.

"I love the way you look at me." Those words weren't for Paul, and Edward's eyes continued to smolder as he looked over my body. I did, though. I loved the way he looked at me, like I was all he needed.

"You're so gorgeous, baby."

Edward nodded at Paul's words. I felt it. I felt gorgeous when I was with him.

"I lean down and kiss your lips."

Edward did so, and I moaned at the feel of his lips back on mine. Finally.

"I kiss my way down your neck."

And like he was being guided, like Paul was telling him what to do, Edward kissed a trail down my neck as I leaned back on the couch. So that's what his fantasy was. To act out what one of the guys said on the phone, while they didn't have a clue that it was really happening, that my sounds and reactions were real. Shit. That was hot. I moaned as Edward's teeth scraped along my shoulder blade.

"I take one of those pretty, hard nipples into my mouth." Yes, they were hard now. Every part of me was coiled and waiting.

Edward didn't take a nipple in his mouth, instead pointing at the right and then the left. I bit back a laugh. "Which nipple? Right or left?" I demanded, because I needed that beautiful mouth back on me right away.

"Right."

Thank God. Edward's lips surrounded my nipple, and he started to suck. So good.

"Use your teeth," I commanded, smiling when Edward nibbled.

"Of course, baby. I suck and pull gently on that beautiful nipple, then go over and do the same to the other."

Edward switched tits, and I moaned loudly, burying my fingers in his hair as his talented tongue and teeth went to work.

"I reach down and put my hand between your legs, feeling that pretty pussy. Is it wet for me, baby?" Paul asked as Edward's hand snaked down and started to rub me.

"Yes," I breathed, pushing myself against those long, sexy fingers that brought me so much pleasure. Edward had the best hands. Paul's couldn't be half as good, I was sure of it.

"You're so sexy, Bella."

Edward nodded against my chest as his fingers continued to tease my clit. I tugged on his hair lightly so he'd look at me.

"You make me feel like the sexiest girl in the world." I wanted Edward to know that, even as we listened to Paul's words.

"You are," he mouthed, right before Paul echoed the sentiment.

I wanted to laugh but controlled the impulse, moaning instead when Edward's tongue flicked my nipple at the same time as a finger slipped instead me.

"I kiss my way down your stomach, licking and sucking, while I play with that gorgeous, wet pussy."

Edward's lips skimmed over my torso, and they tickled. I let out a little giggle. "That tickles."

"Mmm, I love to tickle you, baby. Should I tickle your pussy with my lips?"

Edward nodded at Paul's words, and I readily agreed. "Oh, yes, please."

"I like it when you say please, Bella."

Edward's head raised, and his eyes blazed at me as he pushed my legs apart. "Please," I whispered softly. "Please lick my pussy."

"Of course, Bella. I lean down and take a lick of that clit. It's so wet and swollen for me, isn't it?"

Edward's tongue was on me then, and it was hard to even think about answering Paul. "Yes," I choked out, just as he sucked my clit into his mouth and nibbled it. "Oh, God!"

"That's it, Bella. Let me taste you. Do you want my fingers, too?"

Edward held up his hand as I tried to answer. "God, yes."

"Okay, baby. I slide my finger inside you as I suck on that sweet clit, swirling my tongue around."

Edward did just that, and I lost it, coming hard from Edward's ministrations coupled with Paul's unknowing guiding words. It just made me so hot. I came loud and hard, clamping down on Edward's fingers, trapping his face between my thighs as I saw stars.

"God, Bella. You sound so good tonight. So good. I almost blew my load just from hearing you. Did you really come for me, baby?" Paul asked as Edward slid his fingers out of me and sat back, grinning as he licked his lips.

"Oh, I came for real, Paul. No doubt about that." It wasn't for him, though, and I wasn't going to say that it was. That was all Edward.

"Mmm, so good, baby. Let's see if you have another one in you."

A nod and a grin from Edward let me know that I definitely was about to have another one in me. A very nice one, at that.

"I'm pretty sure I do, Paul." I sat up and pulled Edward back onto the couch, hurriedly undoing his pants and pulling them down. I knew what was next. "Should I ride you, baby?"

"That sounds good, sweetheart. Lower that pussy down on my big, ten-inch cock. It's aching for you."

I put my hand over Edward's mouth because I saw the smirk and laughter just aching to erupt out of him. Nope, he wasn't allowed to make any noise, not even as I lined myself up and slowly brought myself down onto his cock, moaning as he filled me.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, Bella?"

"I love it." I held on to Edward's shoulders, looking into his eyes as I started to sink up and down on him. "You fill me so well."

"That's right, baby. I stretch that pretty little pussy so wide, fill it so good."

Edward just shook his head as he grabbed hold of my waist, helping guide me up and down.

"So good," I managed, feeling the familiar ache building up inside me again. It wouldn't be long.

"So wet, so tight," he grunted, and I knew Paul was getting close as well. My beautiful Edward's teeth were clenched as I rode him faster and faster. Yeah, he would be right with me.

"I'm gonna come in that pretty pussy, Bella. I'm going to fill you with it."

"Yes! I want to feel you come inside me." Again, the words were all for Edward, and I made sure he knew that, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Take it. Take it baby." Paul grunted and came just as Edward yanked my lips to his and spilled inside me. I started coming right after, the fact that I'd gotten two men off nearly simultaneously setting me off big time.

There was a good thirty seconds of heavy breathing on Paul's part, along with me panting and trying to come down, while I climbed off Edward. "Holy shit."

"Bella, that was amazing, truly. The best we've ever had, I think."

I fought off another laugh. No point in ruining it now, when I'd gotten through without revealing that we weren't alone. "I agree, Paul. It was fantastic." I kissed Edward softly. "You have a great night, and hopefully I'll talk to you soon."

"You will! Good night, Bella."

He disconnected, and I stopped the clock, sending my time to Angela and logging out immediately thereafter. No way was I going to survive another round of phone sex with Edward there.

"That was different," I said as he pulled me into his lap.

"I should hope so," Edward said with a chuckle, laughing as he tightened his arms around me.

"What was that exactly?" I asked as I turned sideways so I could see him.

"That was me acting out the phone sex with you." He shrugged. "I have to admit… Tonight, when I was at another boring dinner, I was thinking of you, wondering if you were taking calls and what you might be hearing and doing. Then I wondered what you did hear. I mean, you've told me a couple of them, but I imagine you have some stories."

I laughed at that. "I most certainly do."

He grinned. "And I look forward to them. Anyway, I thought about calling in when I was in the car, but that wasn't enough, so I pulled up my employee files, got your address, and came over. Finding you on the phone, watching porn, well, it excited me, and then I thought it would be fun to act one of the calls with you. You gave Paul quite a show, baby."

"Correction. _We_ gave Paul quite a show, Edward. And it was hot."

He laughed. "It was. Have you ever thought about it, doing what we just did?"

I couldn't deny it. "Yeah, but it wasn't my idea, actually. I've had a caller or two say they wished they could do things to me while I was on the phone, and I admit, I liked the idea. Never thought I'd play it out, but there you go." I kissed his nose. "You're lucky we got a good caller and not a freak."

"Oh, so Paul's a _good caller_ is he?" Edward asked, throwing up finger quotes to emphasize his points.

"In that he's not into mommies or daddies or poop, then yes."

"Poop?" Edward asked, laughing so hard he nearly knocked me off his lap. "You're kidding?"

I shook my head and grabbed my phone, pulling up Alice's texts.

 **Ugh. Alec is in the tub and rubbing shit all over himself. I hate this job, I hate you for not taking this call, and I hate my life.**

 **How am I supposed to pretend this is hot? What kind of call are you on? Give me something sexy to think about.**

Poor Alice. Maybe I could give her something to help her out.

 **I actually had a good, sexy call, and Edward was here for it, so he acted out everything the caller said. Hottest thing ever.**

He chuckled as he read my text. "I'm very glad you didn't get the pooper. I wouldn't have acted that one out."

I snickered. "If you had, I would have thrown you out the door and our weekend would have been off."

"Good to know. No scat play when I have you tied up."

"Ewwwww! Don't even think about it!" I smacked his sexy bare chest. "Do that to me, and I swear I'll do it back to you, take pictures, and send them to all of the board."

Edward laughed his ass off. "No worries, sweetheart. That wasn't on the list as anything to do when I have you at my mercy. I can't say that I find that sexy in any way."

My phone buzzed with a text.

 **Now I hate you even more. You're fired as my bff.**

"Uh-oh, trouble in friendship paradise. Tell her to get a boyfriend and have him take calls with her. She'll love it," Edward advised.

I shook my head. She would, but she was in a dry spell right now. Until Edward, both of our only interactions had been phone based.

 **Then I guess I won't tell you all about it tomorrow at lunch. Sorry, ex bff.**

Edward smiled. "You're gonna give her details?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

He shrugged. "I don't mind. It was hot. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

I put my arms around him. "Perhaps. I rather like having you to myself though."

My phone chimed again.

 **Never mind. BFF reinstated. Full details at lunch. Go have fun with your boyfriend while I pray that my next caller isn't a freaky perv.**

 **Good luck with that! See you tomorrow.**

"Alice gives good advice." Edward stood with me in his arms. "Let's go have our own fun, see if I can improve on Paul's vision."

I chuckled and nuzzled his neck as he headed for my bedroom. "I have no doubt that you can." And I had no worries that he could meet my fantasies this weekend. My Edward had a delightfully dirty mind, and I couldn't wait to see it in action again.

"Damn right, baby."

 **A/N Jenrar betas this bad boy, and she and Deb, drotuno, have another story called Six that's kinda X-men meets Twilight. You can find it under Sarge's Girls. I've been doing some reading when I've had the chance, and gabby1017 has a story called Rescue Ink that combines a tattoo'd Edward with animal rescues. You can image how I feel about that!**

 **Also enjoying Mating Deviation by Fyrebird & Tie the Knot by Payton79. Something to tide you over if you're not already reading! Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Why hello there! I know, it's been ages. And I have no excuse, except when the writing doesn't want to happen, it doesn't happen. Rather than try to force out anything subpar, I waited until the words were ready. And now they are. I hope you enjoy it, as I did. I thought about posting it on Sunday, as usual, but it probably wasn't appropriate for the day, so I held off a few. But I don't want to wait any longer! Or have you wait. Thank you for your patience, your kindness, and as always, your support.**

 **This is the last chapter that I have planned, but could there be another down the line? Yes, but no promises I may not keep. I still have words in me, but the drive to write them isn't here right now. And if I do another story, I will be pre-writing the bulk of it. I'm not going anywhere, just chilling for a bit. I have at least two in my head right now, so hopefully they'll come out to play soon.  
**

 **Happy reading! I love you all and I will be seeing you soon.**

Show Don't Tell Chapter 4

I tried as best I could to pay attention at dinner, but the anticipation that was going through me was unprecedented. It wasn't that I didn't find Edward to be fascinating; I truly did. He was rather young to be a CEO; at thirty-two, he'd hardly expected to take over for his father, but when Carlisle's health started to deteriorate, there hadn't been a choice. I admired his dedication to his family legacy. And I really just admired the hell out of him.

He sat across from me in one of those slick, beautiful suits he wore to work, and the candlelight flickered across the lines of his face making him even more gorgeous than usual, if that was even possible. I was debating that as he told me about his prowess in tennis and golf.

I grinned at that. "Rich-boy sports."

He chuckled and pointed his fork at me. "You wouldn't believe the amount of business that gets resolved on a golf course."

I shook my head at that. "I wouldn't want to."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, neither did I, but Dad insisted that I learn. In the end it was a good call. Taking a potential business partner to the club is something I do often."

I couldn't help it. My mind went there without permission and the laughter bubbled out of me.

Edward raised one of his sexy eyebrows and waited for my mirth to die down before clearing his throat. "May I ask what's so funny about that?"

I shook my head and leaned forward, lowering my voice. "It's just that in my other line of work, I've heard several stories about happenings at the club while getting a _steam_." I threw air quotes around the last word and laughed harder when Edward's face got red. "Is there something you haven't told me yet, Mr. Cullen? Don't worry, I won't judge."

He joined in my laughter then. "I have nothing to tell, dirty girl. I was just thinking I'd better be a bit more observant next time I'm there."

I giggled harder at that. "Marcus loves to pick men up and blow them in the locker room and showers."

"And now I'm thinking I'd better watch who I invite to the club from now on. You never know who might misinterpret the invitation."

Edward shook his head and set me off again.

"Before I took that job, I had no idea the number of freaky things that were going on right beyond my nose." I smiled at him when he took my hand and brushed his lips across it. "I hope it doesn't bother you that my mind wanders that way now and then."

He chuckled and kissed my hand again. "I love where your mind goes. Do you think I don't know where it's been since we sat down to dinner?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I can't help it. Knowing where we're going to go and wondering what you're going to do once we're there makes it hard to concentrate." I realized that he could take that the wrong way, so I hurried to elaborate. "Not that I don't want to know more about you. I do! I love knowing you better. It's just…" I trailed off and shrugged.

He smirked and played with the fingers of the hand he held. "Bella, don't you think it's the same for me? I'm sitting across for you and you're poured into that sexy red dress, and all I can think about is that in an hour from now, I'll have you tied to my bed and completely at my mercy."

I let out a little moan at his words, and I swear his eyes darkened.

"Exactly. But at the same time, I love getting to know you. I don't want you to think that I just want you for the sex. Yes, that's how I approached you and how we started, but that's not the all of it. I've spent months waiting for you. So while a big part of me wants to scoop you up and run out of this restaurant, I'm trying to rein that in."

Damned if that little speech hadn't made me even hotter for him. "We have all weekend," I reminded him.

Edward smiled. "Yes, exactly."

He didn't get it, sweet man. "We have all weekend to get to know each other." I grinned as his green eyes widened. "Take me to your home and show me what you've got."

"Isabella Swan, I do believe you're the perfect woman for me." Edward stood and threw some money down on the table before pulling me to my feet.

I kissed his jaw. "I am."

A shiver of anticipation went through me as his hand moved down my back. I was already burning for him.

"Let's go."

Xoxoxoxox

The ride in the car was mostly quiet. I felt the excitement and nerves building with every mile he drove. I watched his fingers flex on the steering wheel of his very expensive car, knowing that very soon those beautiful, competent hands would be on me.

"Drive faster."

He laughed and pressed down on the gas pedal. "I need to know… Are there any rules here?"

I looked away from the hands and into the equally beautiful face. "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you for sure don't want me to do? I don't want to do anything you won't like."

I thought about that for a minute, but I knew I could trust him. "The only limits I have are things you wouldn't do."

He laughed nervously. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not disgusting."

Edward smirked at that, and I laughed.

"Okay. You already know how I feel about the poop thing. That goes for pee as well. And no kids or animals."

The face he made at that was priceless. He looked positively horrified. He should be truly thankful he wasn't around for those types of calls. They were the worst.

"Exactly. And no sharing. Threesomes are hot in theory, but I don't want my man to want me with anyone else."

He let out a grunt at that. "You don't have to worry about that. I have no interest in sharing you. You're all mine."

Admittedly, that pleased me, and I blew out a little breath.

Edward looked over at me again. "What, are you surprised?"

Was I? "Not exactly. It's just…you're so cool about my job and you didn't mind playing with me while I was on the phone with a client, so I guess a part of me thought you might be down with sharing."

He laughed and took my hand. "Bella, I'm a possessive motherfucker. You'll probably find that out soon enough. What you do on the phone, well, I think it's sexy, yes, and it fascinates me because I love hearing how your mind works. And I think it's hot as hell that you're so sexually open-minded. Also, I think the phone line gives you good ideas that I'd love to work through with you."

He grinned at the giggle I let out. "It's one thing for a guy to hear you, to imagine being with you, and totally another thing for one to actually be with you. None of your callers are going to see exactly how gorgeous you are when you come. They won't get to feel how soft your skin is, so see how it flushes when you get excited. They have no idea how good you smell and how incredible you taste. They can only imagine your perfect body, while I get to look at and touch it. That's just for me. So no, I won't be sharing with you with a man or a woman-or any other living being." He made a priceless little face at that last part.

I used my free hand to fan myself because his words had me all sorts of hot and bothered. "Good," I managed when I was finally able to speak. "I'm pretty possessive as well, so the same goes for you."

"Not an issue, baby." He cleared his throat. "Anything else off the table?"

"Well, no pain, per se. I don't mind a little spanking or whatnot, but no whips and belts and such."

"Hey."

I looked over at him.

"I'd never hurt you. Physically or otherwise." Edward's eyes burned into mine. "I know it's early, but I'm all in. You're the one for me. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Those words. What they did to me. I'd been obsessed with this gorgeous man for months, and to know that he felt the way I did just blew me away.

"Same goes," I told him, sighing when his lips crushed against mine.

We made out for who knew how long before he pulled back and grinned at me. "We're here, by the way."

Ha! I hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped. Actually, I'd forgotten we were even in the car when he kissed me. The man was by far the most potent I'd ever encountered.

Edward got out of the car and came around to help me out, grabbing my suitcase from the trunk before leading me inside the slick condo building.

"I should have known you'd live here." Twilight Towers was easily the most expensive, luxurious place in the city.

Edward shrugged, nodding at the doorman as we walked past, tugging on my hand when I kind of wanted to loiter and gape at the beautiful lobby.

"It's convenient. Close to work and everything else for that matter. It's easier that way. I don't have time to care for a house in the burbs right now."

He guided me into the elevator, and I laughed when the guy who apparently ran the elevator pressed the button for the top floor.

"Only the best, Isabella," Edward whispered in my ear, nipping on the lobe and making me shiver.

I was very much looking forward to getting his best. Soon. And Edward knew it, too. His smirk said it all.

Edward thanked the concierge or whatever an elevator manner was called and led me right out into his living space. I gaped at the shiny marble floors and the walls of windows all around us.

"God, Edward, this place is awesome."

He dropped my bag and looped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck. "It works. I'll give you a tour. Later."

Yes, later. Honestly, we could have been in a dank warehouse right now, and all I would have been aware of was Edward. My entire body ignited when I felt his hard-on pressing into my back.

"Later is good."

He laughed and lifted me into his arms, his shoes tapping on those marble floors as he carried me back toward his bedroom. He flipped on the light when we got there, and I gaped at the big bed that dominated the entire room.

"Four posters," I murmured, taking it all in. I noticed that each one of the posts already had a white fabric tie on it. "Convenient."

Edward laughed as he placed me gently on my feet. I let out a little moan as my feet sank into the softest carpet ever invented. Wow.

"Would it bother you if I told you that the bed was new?"

I tore my gaze away from the gorgeous bed and looked over my shoulder at Edward. "How new?"

He grinned. "Delivered yesterday. I haven't even slept in it yet. I wanted the first time to be with you."

A little thrill moved through me at that. "You certainly move fast. We only just talked about this fantasy." I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love it."

He kissed me softly. "I'm glad. I had to do some fast talking to get it delivered right away, but I got it done."

I laughed at that. "I think you mean fast bribing, but I don't mind. It's perfect." If someone had plucked the bed straight from my fantasies, it would have looked exactly like this. It had dark cherry wood, with a soft white fabric draping over the top and a headboard that had slats instead of solid wood. It looked like a bed fit for a princess or a queen.

"I made them switch the headboard for this one."

It was like he'd read my mind. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned.

"Handcuffs."

Fuck me. I broke out in a cold sweat at the images that entered my brain. Him cuffed and at my mercy, me cuffed and at his. Yes, please.

"For both of us," I said, nipping his chin.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

"Good." I eyed the bed again and reached out to touch the white tie. "I take it you added this after it was delivered."

He snorted. "Oh no, I told them I needed some good ties to tie down my girlfriend, and they threw these in for free."

He laughed as I smacked at his chest, then pulled me to him in a tight hug. "It was my very great pleasure to shop for those on my own, I'll have you know. I kept picturing each tie on your skin, and I wanted the softest, silkiest ones I could find. I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

I melted a bit at his words and rubbed the fabric. It was soft. "I love it."

"Good." He started kissing my neck, and his hands wandered down to the hem of my dress. He pulled it up slowly to reveal the sexy red lace panties I'd worn for him.

"Fuck. You're so beautiful."

And I felt it, as his hands moved over my skin so lightly, pulling the dress up and up, above the matching bra. He threw my dress over a chair in the corner when he'd freed me and paused to stare at my body.

"I'm torn between wanting to leave those on you, because you look sexy as hell, or take them off before I tie you up, because it would be a little difficult after."

I laughed at the torn look on his face. "I have more to wear for you later."

He smiled. "Okay, then." And he went back to kissing and touching me, leaving a trail of fire everywhere his lips and hands touched. I was burning for him, and we hadn't even really begun. I barely noticed when my bra was loosened and fell away and when my underwear started to go. I only noticed then because his lips pulled away from mine as he pulled them down and helped me step out.

My stomach clenched a bit as he took my hand and steered me toward the bed. He pulled back that fluffy green comforter, and I sighed a bit when I saw the sheets. They had that expensive shine that meant that they would be soft as hell, and sure enough, I felt like I was lying on a cloud when Edward guided me down.

He stood over me, looking down and grinning.

"What?" I asked, digging my hands into the sheets to keep from wiggling all around on the most incredible bed ever created.

"I've done nothing but imagine what you'd look like on this bed since I picked it out. Reality is even better than the fantasy."

I reached for him, and he leaned down and I gave him a steamy kiss. "That's our mantra, isn't it?" I asked once I could focus again.

He laughed. "So it is."

His lips traveled from mine, and he pressed kisses along the right corner of my jaw, down my neck, along the curve of my shoulder, and all the way down to my fingers. I'd been so busy enjoying the way it felt that I didn't realize he was stretching my arm out until I felt the white silk against my wrist.

"Is that too tight?" he asked, and I shook my head, unable to form words as my fantasy started to spring to life. He was already doing better than I imagined, seducing me as he tied me rather than waiting until I was all tied up.

"Tug on it."

I did as he asked, and it held, but I could tell that if I needed to get free, I'd be able to. "It's a little loose."

"I want you to feel like you can stop me anytime, even if you can't get the words out." He only grinned at the look I gave him. "I want you to be comfortable with everything we do."

"I am."

"Good." And he went back to kissing me, starting at my lips and leaving that burning trail down my neck and arm, securing me to the other post. "How's that?"

"Amazing," I responded, because it was. My entire body was alive in a way it never had been before, and we'd only just started.

He came back to my lips, kissing me deeply for a few minutes before kissing his way down my body, pressing soft lips against my nipples, stomach, and down to my pussy, where he spent far too few seconds kissing and licking me before moving down my thigh and leg. I let out a little mewl of displeasure, which made Edward laugh.

"Don't worry, baby. I promise to revisit that area at some point tonight."

He smirked at the glare I shot his way as he tied my right ankle to the bed. He was officially going to drive me insane tonight. I couldn't wait, but at the same time I wanted to demand he finish what he started. Before I could get the words out, he was back, licking my pussy again, all too briefly as he made his way down the left leg just like he had the right.

"You're enjoying teasing me, aren't you?" I asked as my left leg was tied to the bed.

"I've only just begun, Bella." He got off the bed and pressed his lips to mine, letting me taste myself on him. So hot.

"This is what you wanted, baby. I promise that it's going to be incredible. Trust me."

He was using his sex voice on me, and that alone was enough to drive me wild. "I do."

"Good."

He kissed me again before reaching for something in his nightstand. He lifted my head and slipped a blindfold over my eyes. I gasped a bit as he took away the one advantage I had-the ability to see what he was going to do to me even if I couldn't do anything about it. Now, Edward was completely in control, and I would have no idea what was coming.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, and I nodded, not sure I could trust myself not to beg him to take it off. I was giving up control, and that meant all of it. It scared me, but it excited me as well. I kind of loved that he'd taken it a step beyond tying me up. He was taking that control but still making sure I was okay with what he did.

"I'm glad. Now, if you want me to stop anything I'm doing, say Edward stop and I will. Laughing nos and whatnot will be ignored, okay?"

"Okay."

I felt the bed shift as he got up, and I heard his footsteps padding away from the bed. Where was he going? I had no idea how long I lay there, time ticking away as the anticipation built inside me. I toyed with pulling against the ties and going to investigate what he was doing, but that kind of went against the whole fantasy. I just had to trust that he would return to me, hopefully soon.

I let out a little sigh when I heard something rattle next to my head and the bed dipped down on the left side. I couldn't see Edward, but I could smell him. He gave off a spicy, minty scent that I was even more aware of now that I couldn't see.

"Was someone getting impatient?" he asked, his lips right next to my ear.

His tongue traced the shell, and he bit down on my lobe, causing me to let out a loud moan. Bastard. He knew how sensitive my ears were.

"Well, Isabella?"

I shivered as he used my formal name.

"Yes."

He tsked. "Naughty girl. I was going to go easy on you at first, but now I think I'm going to have to start the torture early."

His words both excited and scared me. The idea of torture conjured up all sorts of bad things, but I trusted Edward, and he'd promised not to hurt me. If I thought he was the type of guy who would, I wouldn't have let him do this in the first place.

I waited with baited breath as the bed shifted again. He was moving away from me, and I pulled against the ties, wanting to reach for him. If his torture was to leave me for any longer, I'd cry. I'd rather be spanked than left alone again.

"Relax, baby. You're going to love it."

I certainly hoped so. The fact that he wasn't leaving made me feel better, and I let my arms go slack again.

Silence fell, and I strained to hear any movement. I heard nothing, but suddenly I felt the lightest touch against the bottom of my foot, so light that I wasn't sure I hadn't imagined it. But then it repeated on the other foot, right along the arch. Was that a feather? It was soft, but no…bristles? A brush of some sort?

Whatever it was, it traveled the length of both feet, lightly at first, then harder and harder. And the harder it got, the more it tickled. I started to giggle and tried to pull my feet away, but of course I couldn't. Edward had tied my feet tighter than my hands, figuring that if I pulled the bindings free on the hands then I could release my feet myself if need be. Now I saw why he'd done that. Evil genius.

"Edward! It tickles!" I shrieked, laughing as whatever it was dipped between my toes.

"I know. There are way more fun ways to torture a body than whips and chains, baby." He sounded so smug. He was definitely having fun. We both were.

The brush-it was definitely a brush-dipped along the arch of the foot again, making me yell and try to twist again, but I couldn't get away. He brushed each toe, and with the tickles came that pull in my belly. It was sweet torture, and I wanted him badly already.

I felt the bristles trail up my leg, leaving goosebumps in its wake. I gasped as the brush trailed lightly over my pussy. Holy hell. Who knew that that would feel so good? I let out a whimper as it continued up my torso, circling around my nipples. So sensitive. I was definitely more turned on than I'd ever been in my entire life.

"You are quite a beautiful masterpiece, Bella."

That comment made me wonder if he was actually painting anything on me. It hadn't felt like it, but I had no earthly idea. And that fact excited me even more.

The brush went back down my stomach, and I sucked in a breath when he flicked it over my clit again.

"It would seem you enjoy that, sweetheart. We'll have to revisit it."

Damn it. I let out a frustrated groan, and Edward laughed.

"All in good time, baby. The night is young, and we have lots to do."

Well, that was promising.

"You seem a little hot and bothered, Isabella. Let's do something about that, why don't we?"

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't know what it was… He hadn't gagged me, but I felt like I shouldn't talk. I wanted this to be all him. It was weird.

I let out a loud gasp, though, when something wet and cold pressed against my right nipple. Ice. Holy shit. I could feel the nipple pebble up immediately, and then Edward dragged the ice down my breast and over to the other, leaving a trail of cold water behind him. I shivered, then sighed as a hot, wet mouth clamped on to the right nipple, his tongue swirling against it, hot replacing the cold.

I was dying to bury my fingers into Edward's hair and hold him to me, but I couldn't. And then that hot tongue traced the line he'd left with the ice, over to the left nipple, and sucked, swirled, and nibbled that one. The sounds I was making were unprecedented, little mewls and gasps and sighs. Being unable to do any more than that was driving me insane.

Edward released me, and suddenly I felt the cold again, down my belly, heading right toward…no, he wouldn't. But he did. That icy cold pressed against my clit and had me crying out his name, over and over again as it trailed up and down my clit before pressing inside me. It was longer than I expected, not a normal ice cube for sure. I wished I could see it, but I could do nothing but feel that cold sliding in and out of me.

"Edward! Please." But I didn't say stop. I didn't want him to. I knew what was next, if he stuck to what he'd done to my nipples.

"Oh, Bella. It is my very great pleasure, trust me."

And then the cold was out of me and his tongue was licking the trail he'd made down my torso. I wanted, with everything in me, to spread my legs even wider when his tongue hit my clit, but I had to keep still and let Edward's tongue work its magic, heating me up before pushing inside my pussy and fucking me slowly.

The sensations, hot to cold, Edward's talented tongue, it was too much for me, and I came with his tongue buried inside me.

"Delicious. That's one," he murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

His mouth was cold, and I swear he tasted like grape. What the hell?

"Are you warm enough now, baby? Your nipples are still awfully hard. Let's do something about that." I heard Edward take a deep breath. "If you don't like this, let me know, okay?"

I didn't know what he was worried about, but I agreed anyway. A minute later, my right nipple stung when something warm hit it. It didn't hurt, per se, but it was unexpected.

"Too much?" Edward asked softly, his fingers pressing against it. Following the sting, it was just warm and a little sticky.

"No. It's different, but not in a bad way."

"Good."

Seconds later, the other nipple got the same treatment. This was less of a surprise, and I felt myself anticipating the sting, loving the way it felt. I arched my back, enjoying the sensation.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly and felt the little sting down my belly. So good.

"Good thing you're shaved," Edward said softly before the sting hit my clit, making me cry out as I came from that white heat.

"Well, you liked that." He chuckled, rubbing me, or was he…wait a second. He was peeling something off me.

"Was that wax?"

He laughed. "All will be revealed later, Isabella."

I felt his hands down at my ankle and sighed when he released first one, then the other. Were we done already? I tried not to be disappointed, but I wanted more. I felt my right arm tie loosen but realized that the tie was still on it.

"Did you think we were done already? Silly girl." Edward kissed my neck, and the left arm was released. "Turn over and reach your hands above your head."

Thank God. I turned over and put my hands up toward the headboard. Edward tugged them where he wanted them, and then I felt the ties bind my wrists together.

"Such a gorgeous backside. Whatever will I do with it?" he wondered, his finger tracing a line down my spine and along the crack of my ass. I jerked a little when he pressed that finger against my asshole, and Edward laughed.

"Not this time, baby. No worries."

I didn't know if I was relieved or disappointed. It wasn't something I hadn't told him was on the no-go list, but I'd never done it either. I was curious about anal, and God knew I talked about it all the time with callers, but I'd yet to actually go there. I was pretty sure I wanted to.

"Does that disappoint you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Kind of?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"We need to work up to that one, baby. But I promise, every part of you is going to be mine soon."

That sent shivers through me, and I let out a little moan.

"It sounds like you approve."

I nodded. "Yes. All of me. Yours."

He laughed. "I love that."

I heard a popping sound, and the next thing I knew, I felt liquid dripping down my back. It was a little cool, but nothing like the ice earlier. Then Edward's hands moved over me, his fingers spreading the liquid around, digging into muscles I hadn't even known were sore. It was some sort of massage oil that was gradually heating with his touch, and it smelled incredible.

"Relax. Just feel."

Edward straddled my ass and really got to work. The man could really give a massage.

"If you ever want to give up the whole real-estate-magnate thing, you could really make some good money as a masseuse," I told him, smiling when he laughed.

"I'll keep it in mind if the market tanks again."

"Do that."

I drifted in a haze of delirious pleasure as he worked down my back, legs, and feet. Yep, this was definitely better than the fantasy, and he hadn't even fucked me yet.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when a sudden crack on my ass had me jerking in shock. "Edward!"

"Just making sure you were awake."

His fingers rubbed the little sting from where he'd spanked me, and I relaxed a bit. Just as I started to, though, his finger was back against my hole and he pressed it inside this time, making me gasp. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt weird.

"Relax," he said again and reached underneath me and slid a finger into my pussy as well.

I gasped and tightened against both digits, and he held still, waiting until I let go before moving again, fucking me slowly. Just as I got used to the intrusion, he pushed a second finger in both.

"So tight, baby. It's gonna feel so good when I fuck you there," Edward crooned.

Just the thought of that, well, along with his fingers, set me off again, and I came around him.

"Oh yeah, you love that, don't you?" He pressed a kiss to the back of my neck after he slid his digits out of me.

I jumped when something else cold traced along my spine, down to the crack of my ass. I couldn't stop myself from clenching, which made Edward laugh.

"Trust, baby."

Then his tongue went up that line, from ass to neck. So good. He was lying on top of me now, and I sighed at the feel of his bare skin on mine, finally.

"Soon," he whispered, nipping at my neck as his hands stroked down my sides.

He rolled off me, untied my wrists, and then flipped me over before retying me, wrists together over my head again.

"Can you handle a little more?"

I had no idea how much more I could take. My body was practically jelly right now, but I agreed anyway. I wanted to know what else he would do.

I got my answer pretty quickly when something started vibrating. He pressed it against each nipple, causing me to moan, before he brought it to my clit. He held it there, making me squirm and moan. Just as I was about to come, he pulled it away. I started to curse him, but he slid it inside me and then went to work with his tongue. It wasn't long before I was coming, and I thought he'd finally fuck me then, but no. He just switched places, tongue inside, vibrator on clit, back and forth, driving me insane.

I lost count of how many times I came. My body was not my own, and if I hadn't been tied to the bed, I probably would have levitated right off of it-I was that high on pleasure.

At long last Edward clicked off the toy and slid up my body. I felt his hands on my face and blinked in surprise when the mask came off, letting in the light. The first thing I saw was Edward's beautiful face, his green eyes glinting with want. I opened my mouth to say something-what, I wasn't sure-but before I could, he nudged my legs open and pushed inside me. I was so wet, it was an easy entry, and we both moaned as he filled me.

"Finally," he said, grinning at me and then kissing me softly, just holding his body still inside me.

"Why'd you take the blindfold off?" I asked. I didn't mind; I was just curious.

"Because I wanted to see your gorgeous face when I took you."

His answer thrilled me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to move.

"You've teased me long enough. Fuck me, damn it."

So he did. Our bodies moved together, anxious to finally join after all the teasing and torture. Edward kept smiling at me between kisses. He took his time with it, and somehow it felt like we were doing more than just having sex. I wasn't ready to put words to it, even though I thought I knew. I was also on a sex high, so I wasn't going to go saying things that he wasn't yet ready to hear.

When Edward got close, he reached between us and flicked his fingers against my already insanely sensitive clit. It didn't take much to set me off, and when I came around him, he finally let himself go. He collapsed on top of me for a few minutes, and I finally had to beg him for my release.

"Edward, please untie me."

He lifted his head quickly, studying my face anxiously as he reached between the slats and undid the ties. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, reaching for his beautiful face. "I just wanted to touch you. Not being able to touch you was probably more torturous than anything you did to me."

He grinned at that, pressing a kiss to my nose. "I like that you can't keep your hands off me."

I had to laugh. "So do I."

He looked into my eyes. "But as to what I did do to you, did you like it? Did it live up to expectations?"

It was hard to believe, but my confident CEO actually looked a little nervous for my reaction.

"I can honestly say that you eclipsed every expectation I could possibly have." I smiled at the look of pride and happiness that moved over that gorgeous face. How was he mine? I was the luckiest girl alive.

"Speaking of that… What _did_ you do to me?"

Edward sat up and pulled me into a sitting position, gesturing over to his nightstand. Sure enough, there was a paint brush, the vibrator-which I was either going to steal or buy my own because it was awesome-body oil, candles, and a bowl that had a stick in it along with some purple residue.

I stared at him. "Is that…was that a Popsicle? Did you fuck me with a Popsicle, Edward Cullen?"

He smirked. "Grape. Delicious, especially when mixed with you."

Holy crap. I had never thought…but I kinda liked it. "Wow."

"Are you mad?" he asked, suddenly looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or the freezer, I guess.

"No. It was different but fun. I have to admire your creativity."

He laughed. "I'm glad. I wasn't sure about that the candles, but I knew it had been your fantasy for so long and I wanted to make it good for you."

"You made it amazing for me." I wrapped my arms around him. "It was way better than anything I've ever dreamed up. Thank you for giving me my fantasy." I pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back softly. "I've only just begun."

I tugged on his hair. "Correction. _We've_ only just begun. We have lots more ahead."

Edward grinned. "I like that. Years and years worth, I'd say."

My heart skipped a beat at the promise I heard in those words. "Works for me."

"And for me." He pushed me back into the mattress. "Let's get started on those years now."

I grinned up at him. "Don't tell me. Just show me."

His gorgeous green eyes darkened. "Always." And he did.


End file.
